Percy Jackson: Mission Marvel
by the8horcrux
Summary: Annabeth gets an internship with Stark Industries and Agent Coulson spots Percy swimming in the Hudson Bay. Nick Fury decides to include the two in the Avengers Initiative. There is something strange about those two, and they can't figure it out. Starts before Winter Soldier, progresses with the timeline. I don't own Percy Jackson or Marvel. No swearing whatsoever.
1. Coulson spots Percy

**A/N Hey guys! Welcome to chapter one of Percy Jackson: Mission Marvel. I've never done a Marvel fanfic before, so bear with me. Anyway, enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

 **S.H.I.E.L.D. EYES ONLY**

 **CLEARENCE LEVEL ALPHA**

 **The following was taken from eyewitness accounts who wished to remain unnamed. If you read this without permission from Nicholas J. Fury and/or Natasha Romanoff, you are sentenced to S.H.I.E.L.D secure facilities and/or mind wiped.**

 **Proceed at your own risk.**

* * *

 **Agent Phillip Coulson  
Somewhere over the Hudson Bay  
**

Agent Phil Coulson was flying over the Hudson Bay in a S.H.I.E.L.D. issued helicopter to get back to base when he saw something unusual.

Of course, that wasn't exactly a surprise. Ever since Loki attacked back in May, unusual things were happening all the time. 99.9% percent of the time, they were ordinary people pretending to have gifts, hoping to be able to join the Avengers. S.H.I.E.L.D. had gotten so many false alarms that a lot of agents were just ignoring their superiors commands to check something out, because it was so freaking obvious that it was just a groupie doing a magic trick in front of Avengers Tower.

But there was always that point one percent.

Anyway, something was different about this kid. And it was, in fact, a kid. Coulson glanced out the bulletproof windows of the helicopter and could tell that for sure. At least, he couldn't be older than a teenager.

He was swimming in the Hudson Bay.

That, alone, should have raised some alarms. There were so many toxins in that thing; it was Coulson's duty just to pull the poor kid out. Either he was really stupid, or really depressed, or both. The strange thing was though, the silt seemed to be parting around the kid, like he was purposefully moving it.

Another thing was he didn't seem to need to put his head above water to breath, and Coulson didn't see a snorkel. Also he was swimming weirdly fast. There was something fishy going on (no pun intended).

"Dawson!" He yelled to the pilot. "Hover over that kid down there."

Dawson glanced back, doubtful. He couldn't see the kid from the helicopter, but he'd just have to trust Coulson, since he knew better than to disobey a direct order from a level ten supervisor.

He hovered over the bay, making small waves from the force of the helicopter's blades.

The kid looked up, probably hearing the helicopter, and Coulson got a good look at the kid for the first time.

He had windswept black hair, like he'd just come back from a day at the beach. He had sea green eyes, and couldn't have been older than eighteen.

His eyes widened when he saw the helicopter and the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on it. He muttered something and, nearest Coulson could lip-read, was "—is going to kill me."

A wave of silt and garbage roared up, and when the waters calmed, the mysterious teenager was gone. Coulson looked back at Dawson.

"Did you get—"

"A picture? Yeah. Putting it into our databases now."

A moment later, results came up.

"All right, I got three matches." Dawson informed him.

"And?"

"One: some British kid in the UK, currently living Surrey."

"Unlikely. Next?"

"Um, a kid in Nebraska."

"Probably not. Next?"

"Kid living in Manhattan, named Perseus Jackson."

Coulson paused. That name sent chills up his back, and his intuition was never wrong. "Elaborate on that last one."

"That would take all day, sir, and you're late for your meeting with Director Fury. I'll send the file to your phone."

Coulson hesitated, then gave in. "Fine. But you're not to speak about this to anyone, alright? This is classified."

"Yes sir."

He spent the rest of the fly back to base wondering what was so special about this kid.

When they arrived, sure enough, he got mail. He clicked on the file.

* * *

 **Perseus Jackson**

 **Age: Eighteen**

 **Nationality: American Citizen**

 **Medical Disabilities: Diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia**

 **Family:**

 **Mother: Sally Jackson Blofis**

 **Profession: Author (see file for more details)**

 **Father: Unknown, presumed dead (see page two)**

 **Stepfather: Gabriel Ugliano, missing, presumed dead (see page two)**

 **Stepfather: Paul Blofis**

 **Profession: Teacher**

 **Siblings: None, though mother is pregnant**

 **Appearance:**

 **Height: 6'2**

 **Eye color: Green**

 **Hair color: Black**

 **School: Currently enrolled in Goode High School**

 **Notes: Was discovered with a dead snake in his hands at preschool age, was expelled from seven schools in seven years. In fourth grade plunged his class into an enclosure in the aquarium. In fifth grade launched a cannon at his class. Disappeared for nine months two years ago, but was seen in various spots in Europe, despite not having a passport.**

 **WARNING: POSSIBLE INHUMAN AND/OR TERRORIST**

* * *

Coulson frowned. This file was much too short for a possible terrorist, and it had too many holes. He'd definitely have to show this to the director. Normally he wouldn't bother Fury with a little thing like this, but some part of Coulson knew that this was the start of something. Something big.

"Huh." Director Fury scowled after he read the file. Not that this was necessarily new. The director scowled a lot. "And what brought your attention to this… unusual young man?"

"He was swimming in the Hudson Bay, sir. Without a snorkel and goggles, and did not seem to need to breathe."

"I see." Fury re-read the file. "Reminds me of Stark's new intern."

"Um, okay. Does he usually swim in highly polluted rivers?"

Fury gave him a dry smile. "Her name's Annabeth Chase, Coulson. She has ADHD and dyslexia, and was kicked out of multiple schools. She also ran away when she was seven and disappeared for three months. Not quite as much as Perseus, but still."

"Your point, sir?"

"My _point_ is that there's something unusual about this kid. Something… off."

"What tipped you off? The snakes or the water cannons?"

Fury rolled his eyes and continued. "I want twenty-four/seven eyes on this kid. But this is level nine information, got it?"

"Yes, sir. Should I get Romanoff on this?"

Fury considered. "Why not? She's got nothing better to do. But you can't tell her yourself."

"Why not?" Then Coulson remembered. Technically, he was dead. "Oh, yeah. Sir, why did you schedule this meeting in the first place?"

Fury shrugged. "I want you to get back on the field."

"Sir?"

"Specifically, I want you to assemble a team."

"A team? You know, the last time we assembled a team, I died." Fury gave him a death glare and tossed a couple of files at him. Coulson picked them up.

"You've got a wild imagination, sir."

"Thank you, I get told that a lot." Coulson grinned and left. Fury waited until he was gone, then picked up his phone.

"Hill? Call the Avengers."

* * *

 **Percy Jackson  
Thirty minutes later  
Camp Half-Blood, Long Island**

Percy groaned as he emerged from Long Island Sound at Camp Half-Blood.

One swim. _One swim._ Was that too much to ask? Just one swim where nothing horrible happened. But no, especially not since the Giant War, aka The-Day-When-Percy's-Nose-Bleed-Made-the-World-End.

At least they'd had peace since the War, but Percy had a feeling that peace was about to end.

He shook that thought off. Weird things happened to him all the time. This couldn't change anything, could it? He decided to consult Annabeth. She always knew what to do.

He knocked on the Athena cabin door, and it instantly flew open. Annabeth stood there, blond hair flying. "Percy!" She shrieked. "Did you hear?"

Percy swallowed. "Yeah… but, you know, just in case I didn't, maybe you should tell me again."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I got an internship at Stark Industries, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy was still confused. "Um, what is that again?"

"It's this really cool technology firm, and they do architecture stuff as well. They put an ad out because they needed a new intern. I applied along with like, everyone in New York and I got the job!"

"Great. Yeah." Sure, Percy was happy for her, but he wanted her at Camp Half-Blood all the time. Annabeth grinned.

"Thanks! I'm so excited to be working with them, they have so many resources, and I have tons of ideas. Have you even seen Stark Tower? It literally runs itself! The curves alone…"

Percy felt himself zoning out and could tell a major architecture lecture was coming on. He decided he'd better intercede before she got on a roll.

"Annabeth."

"—and the structure—"

"Annabeth."

"—won't even get damaged if an earthquake—"

"Annabeth!"

She finally stopped. "What?" Percy sighed. Finally. "Listen, Annabeth, something happened today and—"

Annabeth's phone rang. "Sorry, Percy, but that's probably my dad calling. He'll be wondering if I got the job. I _told_ him not to call me while I was at camp." She hurried off, leaving Percy feeling dejected.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys!**


	2. Intern Chase

**A/N Welcome back to chapter two! Thank you so much for reviewing my stories, they are literally the best thing in the world to read. Sorry that the last chapter was short, I'll try to make them longer now. Also, Leo's going to be in this story. I know that technically he went back to rescue Calypso, blah blah blah. I'm just going to say that he survived the explosion that killed Gaea.**

* * *

 **Tony Stark  
The next day  
Stark Tower**

Tony reviewed the files on his new intern, Annabeth Chase. It was a risky move in hiring her. On one hand, her I. Q. levels were off the chart. On the other hand, she had run away when she was seven and had been kicked out of a bunch of schools. Tony didn't understand it. How could someone as smart as her been kicked out of three schools? His buzzer beeped, jolting him out of his thoughts. Pepper Pott's voice was coming out of it, and she sounded annoyed. "Tony, there's this teenager at the front desk, saying that she's your new intern. Know anything about this?"

Tony cursed. He'd forgotten to tell Pepper about the intern. "Yeah, send her up." A moment later there was a knock on the door. Pepper entered in the passcode the door slid open. Standing next to her was a blond eighteen year old. Oh great, he thought. I hired one of those dumb blondes. Then he got a look at her eyes.

They were stormy gray, and flashed with such fierceness it took Tony's breath away. She looked like she would be happy to gut him out with a knife if he was an enemy or have a discussion about architecture if he was a friend.

She handed him a file. "I'm Annabeth Chase, sir. Here are the papers." He didn't take them. "Um, I don't like to be handed things, so-"Pepper appeared right next to him.

"But I do." She said, smiling warmly at Annabeth. "Welcome to Stark Industries, Miss Chase." Annabeth smiled back.

"Call me Annabeth. So, where do I start?" Tony gestured to one of the computers. "Over here. Pepper'll show you." Pepper led Annabeth to the computer.

It was a computer program, designed to figure out what the employee's specialties were. Annabeth slowly lowered herself on to the computer seat like the screen was going to bite her. When she logged on, she looked around the room apprehensively and then exhaled under her breath. Afterwards, she looked as normal as ever, so Tony figured he must have imagined it.

Annabeth began to do the program with such skill, there was no doubt that she would be done in less than three minutes. It looked like Miss Chase's specialties were just about everything. Tony walked over to Pepper, who was tapping her foot and looking mad.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hiring an intern?" She asked in a furious whisper.

Tony sighed. "Look, I needed some extra help around here, so I put an ad on the internet and the newspaper. I got over one hundred applications, and stayed up all night grading them."

Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, JARVIS did a lot of it." Tony admitted.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "On top of that, Annabeth doesn't seem to know that you're Iron Man-"

"She doesn't?" Tony interrupted. " _No_." Pepper said, exasperated. "I tried to tell her, but-"

"Don't tell her." Tony said. Pepper opened her mouth to object, but he cut her off. "No, listen. Everyone treats me different when they find out about it, and if we explained that to her, we'd probably have to explain about S.H.I.E.L.D. and all that to her too." Pepper sighed, relenting.

"Fine. But if something happens…"

I'll tell her." He said. "That's a promise. From me, Tony Stark." Pepper laughed. "And we all know how much that's worth."

Annabeth stood up from her chair. "Done. Anything else?" She walked back into the room.

"You-You finished it already?" Pepper looked surprised.

"Yeah." A spark of worry crossed Annabeth's face. "Why, is that unusual?"

Pepper shook her head. "No, it's fine. Here's what to do next." As they crossed over to the next room, a man popped out from nowhere behind Annabeth, holding a gun. Annabeth didn't even turn around, but it sounded like she cursed in… was that Ancient Greek?

Before Tony had time to even shout, 'look out!' Annabeth had spun around, kicked the man in the gut, and grabbed his gun, which she threw out the window. The man was on the floor groaning in less than three seconds. Annabeth punched him in the face again for good measure.

Tony caught a glimpse at Annabeth's eyes again. This time, he saw something different. He saw in those eyes a look that he'd seen in Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and so many others. It was the look that she had been in a war.

Tony unfroze. "How did you—"

Annabeth cut him off. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Stark, but I've got to go now. I'll be back at three pm tomorrow." She said it like nothing had even happened. Before they knew it, Annabeth Chase was gone.

Tony and Pepper looked at each other. "That was… interesting…" Pepper said slowly. Tony looked down at the man. His face seemed to shimmer.

Tony's instincts told him there was more to the story. He concentrated, and he saw the truth.

The man only had one eye. He shimmered and disappeared.

"Are you going to fire her?" Pepper asked.

"Are you kidding?" Tony exclaimed. "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen! We're keeping this kid. No, don't look at me like that."

* * *

 **Percy Jackson  
One week later  
Goode High School**

Percy walked home from school, tired. He glanced over at a woman with dark red hair watching him from over the newspaper. Percy quickened his step.

Over the last couple of days, he had noticed a ton of people watching him (at least more than usual) and it kind of creeped him out. He guessed that it had something to do with the helicopter guy. He had the look of a stalker, and the logo on the helicopter looked military. Percy would have to be more careful. **  
**

* * *

 **Steve Rogers  
S.H.I.E.L.D HQ**

Steve did _not_ like what he was hearing.

Fury was telling them to kidnap a kid? How low could this guy go? The Avengers were looking over his file. Steve could tell that Clint was trying to find an excuse not to go. "Um… I've got this thing—"

"Save it." Fury snapped. "Look, I know that this is unorthodox, but we've got to find this kid. He's been doing a lot of crazy things his whole life, and he's still managed to evade S.H.I.E.L.D.'s monitors."

"But that's not the only version, is it?" Tony asked. "He wants this kid to join the Avengers, don't you?"

Everyone looked around at Fury. Natasha actually dropped her coffee mug, making Clint chuckle.

"All right, fine." The director admitted. "But we need more. No offense, but you guys won't be around forever."

"Gee, thanks." Steve muttered. Fury ignored him. "We need new people. Perseus is young and impressionable. I'm sure that he'll come. Besides, what teenager would pass up an opportunity like this?"

Thor suddenly looked up. "No," He said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Fury said.

Thor had obviously just finished reading the file. "I said no."

"Why not?" Natasha asked, curious.

"Because you are messing with powers that you do not understand, Fury." Thor growled. "I will not help you."

And, with his usual casualty, Thor flew out the window. "Well, that's a good sign." Tony said sarcastically. "Are we still going through with this?"

Fury thought for a moment. "Yes." He said. "I'm not letting Thor getting in the way. Suit up. You're going swimming."

* * *

 **Percy Jackson  
** **Three weeks later  
Long Island Sound**

Even before Percy got kidnapped, he had been having a bad day.

First, he had had an argument with Annabeth about her new job, and that freaked him out. They hardly ever had arguments any more, and when they did Percy got worried. Second, Clarisse had pulled a really dumb prank on him (Worthy of Ares himself) that led to fight. Percy won, of course, but he was sure that Clarisse would be out for revenge.

He decided to take a swim in Long Island Sound. Water always made him feel better. Percy ignored his promise to himself to not swim out in the open. He stayed in the water for a few minutes, until he remembered what he had promised. He quickly shot out of the water on to the beach.

There waiting for him was a bunch of adults in tights. There was a guy whose costume was Fourth of July themed, one with a big metal suit, one with a bow who looked like he could use it pretty well, and the red haired woman.

"All right kid, you're coming with us." The metal man said.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm about to go with a bunch of adults in spandex. What do you want, money? My wallet's at home, and—"

The red head lashed out so quickly Percy would have been on the ground in in seconds if not for his demigod reflexes. He dodged and feinted a blow at her head. She easily dodged, which was what Percy was hoping for. He punched her in the gut, and she fell over.

"Can I go now?" Percy said. The other people looked shocked that the woman had injured, but Stars and Stripes recovered quickly. "Okay, kid, my turn."

He walked up. "Look, I don't want to hurt you—"

"I wouldn't worry." Percy said, grinning despite himself.

Unfortunately, the woman was up and fighting. Percy grimaced. One guy? He could probably take him. One guy and an expert fighter girl? Doubtful. Percy stepped forward and flipped the guy over, while thinking about his next move. He didn't want to show his powers, but his want to not die was more powerful than his want to not reveal himself.

Percy concentrated on the water. It swirled and bubbled. "Now." He muttered. The water flew up and slammed into the guy with the bow. Percy had been around arrows, and knew what salt water would do to it.

The guy in the suit stepped back. "Holy—"

The woman glared at him, and then pulled out a gun and shot him with a sleeping dart.

Percy fell over. He struggled, but his moves got more sluggish. "Don't struggle." The woman said. She almost sounded concerned. "It'll only make it worse."

Percy looked up at her. "If you kill me, my girlfriend is going to murder you." Then he passed out.

* * *

 **Three hours later  
S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogation room **

Percy woke up lying slumped in a chair. He shook his head, trying to clear it. What had happened? The crazy fighter girl, the spangled dude… the sleeping dart. They had made him pass out. That fighter girl had moves worthy of Annabeth.

He felt a stab of anxiety, worrying that they had shot him with a truth serum. He looked at his arms. No marks there besides the usual scars. He tried to move his arms. They were handcuffed to the chair.

The first thing Percy did was take off his handcuffs. It was a little trick that Leo had taught him once. He slid his handcuffs out of the chair and rubbed them together. Sparks flew and the screws loosened. It took a while, but eventually the handcuffs fell out.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked helicopter guy. "Hello Mr. Jackson. You gave us quite the struggle. My name is Agent Phil Coulson, of S.H.I.E.L.D." He shook Percy's hand.

Percy jerked his hand away and studied him warily. He looked like he'd been in some fights, maybe something more than gun ones.

"How do you know my name?" Percy asked finally. Agent Coulson smiled.

"We've got files on you, Perseus. We've been watching you for about a month now."

Percy suddenly remembered where he had seen the red haired woman. She was one of the people that had been watching him.

"So you're like a government agency?" Percy asked. Agent Coulson shrugged. "In a way. But enough about us. Would you mind telling me what Camp Half-Blood is?"

Percy glanced down at his shirt. He was still wearing the Camp Half-Blood shirt. "Ah, Styx." He muttered. Percy cleared his throat. "That depends on what you would do if you found it." Percy sighed in relief. No truth serum. Apparently these people weren't that dirty.

"That would also depend on what exactly it is, Mr. Jackson." Coulson said, still smiling. Percy considered him for a moment.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The agent grinned. "Try me. I've seen some impossible things."

Percy couldn't help believing him. That guy had a look like he'd seen aliens. Percy decided to wait and not tell him. He didn't want to endanger Camp Half-Blood more than he'd already had. He fell silent.

After a while Agent Coulson stood up. "Well, I'm sure we'll find out more about this Camp of yours soon enough. Good night." He left the room.

Natasha strolled into the room. She was confident she could get the truth out of this kid in five minutes or less. She glanced at the kid, studying him. That usually helped.

What she noticed first were the green eyes. He was trying to look casual, but his eyes were darting around, taking in the security cameras, the one way mirrors, the bulletproof window next to him, and her.

Those eyes looked fractured. This kid had been through a lot, she could tell that.

"Hello, Perseus. My name is Natasha Romanoff." Start with the basics. Build trust.

"Good for you."

Natasha thought she heard a laugh on the other side of the glass. Probably Clint.

"Would you mind telling me about yourself, Perseus?"

"Yeah, actually, I would. Thanks for asking, though. Appreciate it."

"Perseus, I'm going to need you to cooperate."

"Call me Perseus again and I'll get out of this chair and punch you."

For the first time, Natasha saw that Percy's handcuffs were off. "I don't suppose you'll put those back on?" She asked.

"Nope." He replied cheerfully.

"I suppose not. Well, what would you prefer I called you?"

"I go by Percy. Or Persassy by my friends, so don't call me that."

"Alright, kid. Tell me about your family."

Percy sighed. He'd probably driven her to the edge by now. It probably wouldn't hurt to answer the harmless questions.

"Fine. My mom: Sally Jackson. My stepdad: Paul Blofis. Got a sister on the way. Can I go now? It's a school night."

Natasha's face was like stone. "Do you know who your real father is?"

Percy hesitated for a fraction of a second, and by Natasha's face, she had caught it. "No."

"Tell the truth, kid."

Percy didn't talk for a while. He was trying to think of an answer that wasn't a lie, but wasn't the truth, because she could obviously catch a lie. "He isn't around much, but every once and a while he comes by. Happy?"

"What's his name?"

"Neptune."

That was the truth. Natasha could tell that much. "Weird name." She commented quietly, scribbling down a note on a paper. Apparently Percy had caught it.

"Yeah. His parents had issues. Can I go _now?_ "

Natasha didn't answer his question, studying him for a long time. "Goodbye, Mr. Jackson."

Back in the meeting room, Natasha reported that either he was telling the truth or very good at lying. Fury was astonished. The girl had fooled the God of Tricks, but she couldn't get the truth out of a teenager? This kid was getting stranger by the minute.

Meanwhile, Percy was trying to figure out how to get out of this place. There were cameras pointed at him from every angle, and the door was locked tight and reinforced with steel, so no chance of getting out that way. The window was bulletproof, from what he could tell from knocking on it.

Finally, Percy had an idea. _Blackjack._ He thought, and a slow smile spread up his face.

* * *

 **Like how Percy's driving Natasha insane in this chapter? Hope that was funny. Thank you to reviewers KrazyKittyKat and WaylandCorp4**


	3. Blackjack to the Rescue!

**A/N Thanks y'all for reviewing my stories, even if they're criticizing and absolutely no help to anyone.**

* * *

Percy thought about his plan. It was risky, and a long shot. But that wasn't the craziest thing that he'd done in his eighteen years. Far from it.

Suddenly, the door opened. Percy was instantly on guard. Standing in the doorway was Stars and Stripes, except he'd changed out of his outfit and looked more or less a normal person. "Come on, kid." He said. "Director Fury wants to talk."

Percy groaned, but got up and followed the buff dude to the meeting room. They probably picked this guy because he was the least likely to get beat up if Percy tried to escape. Percy kept one hand on Riptide, but unfortunately it wouldn't work on mortals. Too bad, because whoever was in charge of this whole thing definitely deserved a sword up the nose.

The person in charge was a pirate.

He definitely looked cool enough, with a black eye patch and a scar running across his forehead. Percy singled him out as the leader instantly. He held out his hand to Percy. "Hello, Perseus." Percy didn't take it, and instead looked at him closer, assessing his threat level.

"I'm Nick Fury." Mr. Eye Patch said.

"So what do you want, a prize?" Percy smirked. A guy with a goatee snorted. When the red haired girl-sorry, Natasha- glared at him, he raised his eyebrows innocently and went back to playing his game on his phone.

"Perseus-" Fury began until Percy interrupted.

"Don't call me Perseus or I'll punch you in your nonexistent eye."

"-I'm going to get straight to the point." Fury continued as if nothing had happened, though his face hardened. Percy could tell he wasn't used to not being treated as a superior.

"We want you to join the Avengers."

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Even all the other adults in the room looked shocked, like they hadn't gotten the memo. Percy decided to break the silence.

"The what, now?" Even Fury looked shocked now.

"You don't even know who we are?" Goatee man said incredulously. "Nope!" Percy said cheerfully. If the other people didn't look shocked, they certainly did now.

"You know, we saved New York City from in alien invasion last summer." It was Stars and Stripes who spoke up this time.

Percy thought about saving the world from Gaea last summer, losing his memory, and falling into Tartarus. "I've had a busy year."

"How could you not hear about it?" Goatee man asked. "It was everywhere, all over the news. How could you not hear about it on your phone?"

"I don't have a phone." Percy said shortly. His ADHD was wandering off task and thinking about his plan to escape. He doubted even he could get through these many trained fighters.

By the time he was paying attention, Fury was asking him a question. "So, kid, will you join the Avengers?"

Percy still wasn't really sure. "Hmmm, let me think about it no."

The adults glared at him. "How can you say no?" Natasha asked angrily. "Do you know how many kids want to have your chance? To save the world?"

Percy literally snorted. He couldn't even count how many times he had saved the world. "Sorry, I have enough on my plate."

Fury stared at him. "Jackson, I'm not used to being talked to that way. I'll have you know, I'm more powerful than the President of the United States. So, I would _appreciate it_ if you followed my orders, or things could get messy."

Percy knew a thinly veiled threat when he heard one. "Try me." He said, smirking. Fury glared at him. Percy stared right back. Finally Fury scowled and looked away. Percy grinned more. He'd just won a staring contest with someone who was "more powerful than the President". Something else to put on his resume.

Fury narrowed his eyes. "Go to your cell and think about your answer, Jackson."

He said that like an adult giving a time out to a naughty child. The buff guy escorted him back to his cell. "I don't blame you, you know." He said.

Percy stared at him. "What?" He'd expected the guy to be angry at him. Not that he cared one way or the other.

"I don't blame you." He repeated. "Saving the world… it's a lot of pressure. Most teenagers just don't like that kind of stuff. I'm Steve Rogers, by the way."

"O-o-o-kay." Percy said. "Thanks, I guess. I can handle pressure. I already have enough… stuff going on right now. What with being stuck in a cell."

Steve winced. "Yeah, sorry about that." Percy didn't answer. They were almost to his cell. If Steve was so interested in his wellbeing, he could take it up with Fury.

He walked in his cell and Steve shut the door. Percy waited a bit so the people watching the cameras wouldn't be too suspicious. When he thought it was safe, he did a good taxicab whistle. Hopefully the security guards would just think he was whistling for the fun of it.

Nothing happened. Percy whistled louder. Finally he thought he could sense the Pegasus outside his cell.

 _What's up, boss?_ Blackjack said. _What'cha doing in this big, heavily guarded building?_

 _Long story._ Percy thought back. _First, you've got to get me out of here._ Percy could almost hear Blackjack grinding his teeth.

 _Um, boss, that might not be a good idea._ Percy explained the plan quickly. By now, the security guards had to be noticing something, Mist or no Mist.

 _Gotcha, boss!_ Blackjack said. _Don't die!_

Okay, Percy thought. Time to start phase one. "Hey!" He yelled as loud as he could. "Get me out of here! There's this big thing next to my cell, pounding on it!"

Back in surveillance, the agents couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Um, Fury?" Agent Hill said into her earpiece. "We've got a situation." Fury came rushing in.

"What?" He said, a little annoyed. Then he looked into the cameras. "Is that a… horse with wings?"

Agent Hill looked at him as if he'd gone crazy. "No, it's just a horse."

"Yeah, of course." Fury looked at it again. Sometimes it was a horse with wings, other times it was a normal horse. Whatever the case, they had to get rid of it. Perseus was yelling and banging his fists against the door.

"Hill?" Fury said.

"Yes, sir?"

"Check on the prisoner."

"Yes, sir." Hill ran off into the cell.

Percy grinned when he saw the agent approaching. He could take her down pretty easily. When she opened the door, caught off guard, he punched her right in the nose. "Ow!" She said glaring at him. Apparently it would take more than that to take her down. She aimed a punch right back.

He punched as hard as he could in the stomach. This time she fell over. Percy jumped over her and ran as fast as he could through the building. Some agents tried to stop him, but he kicked or punched right through them. Finally he got to the third floor. There were agents guarding all the exits.

Percy looked at the window. _Blackjack!_ He thought.

 _On it, boss!_ Blackjack came flying up to the window. _Jump! I can catch you… probably._ Percy groaned. He'd heard that before.

He looked at the window. This is going to hurt. Then he glanced at the agents with guns pointed at him. But that will hurt worse, he decided, and jumped out the window.

* * *

 **Annabeth  
30 minutes later  
Camp Half-Blood**

Annabeth paced around the camp green. Percy had been missing for two days. Chiron had told her not to worry about it, but she did anyway. She was not ready for another Percy/Jason disappearance thing again. She wasn't sure that she would _ever_ be ready. Maybe he disappearing had something to do with what he had kept trying to tell her

She'd been too busy with her new job to listen. Man, was Annabeth regretting that now. Instantly, as though her thoughts had called him, Percy came flying over on his pegasus, Blackjack.

"Percy! Where have you been? It's been over two days! You promised that we would never get separated again, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth punched Percy in the arm.

Percy had the nerve to laugh, which made Annabeth's blood boil.

"Sorry, I tried not to get captured by an extremely dangerous government agency, but they wouldn't listen to my diplomacy."

"You-you did what?" Annabeth said. Even for Percy, that sentence was strange. He told her what had happened.

"Why didn't you tell me that there were people following you?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged. "I tried. You were too busy with your internship, and I didn't want to worry you."

Annabeth winced. "Sorry. It's really fun to have something challenging for a change. I guess I just got distracted."

"It's fine." He said. "How's it going? Anything unusual with all of the technology there?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Only one little incident. They haven't fired me yet. I'm getting better at manipulating the Mist." She told him what had happened.

Percy was astonished. "You took down a cyclops, and they didn't notice?" He wasn't surprised that Annabeth had killed a cyclops. After all, she'd single-handedly survived Tartarus and retrieved the Athena Parthenos. It was the 'not noticing' part that Percy was surprised about.

"Yeah, and obviously I didn't want them to see me stab a normal man, or what they thought was a normal man at least, so I hid my knife in my hand and punched him. It was fun seeing absolute shock on Tony Stark's face for once. Then I manipulated the Mist, so everything's cool now."

He grinned. "Well, I guess we both had some stuff to catch up on."

"I'll say."

They kissed. When they pulled apart, Percy's grin faded. "I'll have to be even more careful from now on. I won't even take out my pen sword in public. Well, unless I really need to." He added.

* * *

 **Tony Stark  
Stark Industries  
One week later **

Tony was in a meeting with Nick Fury. For some reason, he was very interested in Tony's intern. "What's her IQ level again?" Nick asked.

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Two hundred three."

Nick couldn't resist looking surprised. "And what is yours?"

Tony had to stuff down the urge to yell, 'Higher than yours, that's for darn sure'. Pepper thought he was immature enough already. "Two hundred fifty nine."

Nick made some notes. "That's pretty close to yours."

"Don't remind me. She beat the test that we set up for her in less than three minutes. For most of our older guys, it took twenty."

Nick nodded, like he was just confirming what he already knew. "We're thinking of including her in our Avengers Initiative program."

Tony sat forward. "Fury, you can't include her in all of this. First the Jackson kid, now the Chase girl. We don't need babies in the Avengers."

Fury raised his eyes to the heavens, like, ' _why do I have to explain this to you?_ ' "Mr. Jackson goes to a camp that doesn't exist. He let slip that it was called Camp Half-Blood. Miss Chase also supposedly goes to a camp that doesn't exist. At least, nothing shows up on our satellites."

Tony pulled out his phone and searched for camps across New York. There were plenty, but none called Camp Half-Blood.

"Stark!" Fury said. "Are you listening to me?"

"Oh yes, Fury." Tony said innocently, glancing up from his phone. "You know I'm always very interested in what you have to say."

* * *

 **Annabeth  
Two minutes earlier**

Annabeth was walking by the door when she saw a man with a black eye patch stride into the meeting room. She took a double take. The man looked exactly like the one Percy had described that kidnapped him. In a split second decision, she grabbed her invisibility cap from her locker and put it on. Annabeth slinked into the room just before the door closed.

She listened intently. When Annabeth heard her name, she frowned. What was the Avengers Initiative, and why did Tony Stark seem to know exactly what it was? Was he involved with these people? She gave a start when she saw that the other man was still talking.

"Percy Jackson is appears to be able to control water, and Annabeth Chase is unusually smart." There was no doubt. This was the man who had kidnapped Percy. Annabeth resisted the urge to rip off her hat and punch this guy in the face. "Our theory about the camp is that it takes teens with unusual powers, and helps them train." The man with the eye patch said.

"Which isn't necessarily a bad thing." Tony added.

"True." Fury agreed.

"The question is, what is their end goal? How did they get their powers?"

Annabeth almost laughed. _You have no idea,_ she thought.

"If Jackson was part of this program, he could be a huge asset to the battles that we fight." Fury said.

"And Annabeth?" Tony asked. Fury shrugged. "If she's as smart as you say she is, she could help us with remodeling our headquarters. And from what you told us, she isn't a bad fighter, either."

Tony sighed, relenting. "When are you going to brief her?"

Annabeth didn't need to hear anymore. She silently left the room. She would have to tell Percy and Chiron immediately. She quickly scribbled a note making up an excuse to leave, and put it on Tony's desk.

When Annabeth arrived at Camp Half-Blood, Percy was fencing with one of the dummies. When he saw her, he smiled, and wiped sweat from his brow. "Hey! I didn't know that you got off this early!"

"I didn't." She said in a clipped voice. "Who's the guy who kidnapped you again?" Percy's grin faded at the urgency in her voice.

"I don't know, I think it was like, Nate Fury. No, Nick Fury." He said.

"Styx." Annabeth cursed.

Percy studied her. "Annabeth, what happened?" She told him what she had heard.

Percy groaned. "Of course that happened because of me. Come on, let's go tell Chiron."

* * *

 **Natasha Romanoff  
Shield Headquarters  
Present moment**

Natasha was sitting in one of the main frame computers and using one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most useful inventions. They called it Satellite Sweep, or Sat-Sweep, for short. It meant that if it was connected to a satellite, it was eyes and ears for them. It had proved invaluable in finding Loki last summer.

Natasha surfed through all of the phones in New York, looking people saying either Percy Jackson or Half-Blood. The first one they found was some kid talking about his game, Mythomagic. The other one seemed to be Percy Jackson's mother.

Finally, they found one that seemed to be useful. It seemed that some teenager had left their phone open. They couldn't see anything, but they could hear everything. The location was Long Island. Natasha looked at Fury. He nodded. It was a girl's voice, and she was arguing with someone.

"No, Percy, it wasn't your fault that they saw you. Besides, they can't know that you're a Half-Blood; they just think that's the name of our camp… Wait a second."

The girl brought the phone up to her face. She was frowning, like she knew that someone was watching her. Natasha's brain sparked. The girl looked like Stark's new intern… or maybe she _was_ Stark's new intern.

The girl contemplated the phone for a second, and then chucked it as hard as she could. It landed in the dirt, and the vision blacked out. Natasha nearly gasped (not that any self-respecting Russian assassin would ever do such a thing). No normal teenager girl would even think about throwing their phone anywhere.

* * *

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth dusted her hands off. "I should have thrown that phone away long ago."

Percy stared at her, dumbfounded.

"What did you do that for?"

"I don't know." Annabeth said. "Someone could use it to spy on us, right? It could have just been nerves."

Percy kissed her on the cheek. "You can never be too careful. Besides, it attracted monsters anyway." **  
**

* * *

 **A/N Sorry if I exaggerated Annabeth's intelligence, but it was kind of necessary for this story.**


	4. Demigods join the Avengers

**Tony Stark  
Stark Industries  
One o'clock AM**

* * *

Tony stared at his computer, rubbing his eyes and fighting sleep. He had lain awake for hours in his bed, thinking about what Nick Fury had said about Annabeth. If she was some sort of traitor, he had to know. He wouldn't be able to look at her the same again if he didn't get to the bottom of this. He was actually starting to like Annabeth, because she was one of the few people who understood every word he spoke.

"JARVIS, search up links for half-blood."

"Yes, sir." The British AI answered. There was a pause for a moment.

"Half-Blood: references to Greek Mythology, commonly used as a child of a Greek God and a mortal. Also known as a demigod. Famous examples: Hercules, Perseus, Theseus, Achilles."

Tony absentmindedly fiddled with one of his suits. "Try Percy Jackson."

"Would you like me to include News Reports, sir?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Perseus Jackson: was born in New York City, father unknown—"

"Tell me something I don't know, JARVIS. All that was included in his shield file."

"At twelve years old was considered a terrorist." A picture of a kid who looked suspiciously like Percy jumping from the St. Louis Arch into the Mississippi popped up. "Ninety-six percent match." There was another fuzzy picture that depicted a boy that was unmistakably Percy Jackson, a boy with a hat, and a girl with blond hair.

"Wait." A phantom spider crawled up Tony's back. "Freeze last image."

"Focus on top right, zoom in…"

JARVIS complied, and Tony nearly dropped the coffee cup that he was holding. "Look like anybody we know, JARVIS?"

"Ninety-two percent match with Miss Ch—"

"That was, uh, rhetorical, don't answer that. Close window." Tony had gotten a lead, possibly a solid lead. It looked like Nick Fury was right (though Tony was at a loath to admit that anyone besides himself could ever be right); Annabeth and Percy did know each other.

The half-blood part kept popping up. It was no coincidence.

It couldn't be possible that the Greek Gods were real. Except… how could they _not_ be? Tony himself had helped a Norse god subdue his maniac brother. If they existed, it was very possible that two regions of gods could live in the same universe.

He decided to do as much research as possible on the Greek myths. It would be some private research, and there was no reason to tell Pepper about it. It would probably only make her worry.

* * *

 **Nick Fury  
S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters  
the next day**

"How are we going to get these two kids to join the team?" Natasha asked.

Nick stroked his goatee. "I don't know. I don't think that we can use force anymore. I don't know how it is, but these kids are no novices in fighting. Quite the opposite."

"They're barely eighteen, but I suppose that doesn't make a difference anymore." Natasha said, pain flashing in her eyes. She knew as well as anyone that age didn't make a difference.

Nick shrugged. "We've seen that most of the time the impossible does its best to become possible."

Natasha nodded, not really listening.

"We can try the peaceful approach."

Nick sat forward in his chair. "I'm listening."

"What if we just invite them to dinner with the rest of the team?" She asked. "You know, call in Steve and Bruce and Tony, but I doubt that Thor will be able to come. Maybe we can convince them that we're on their side, and get them to join." Nick nodded.

"It just might work. The question is how do we contact them?" Natasha shrugged. "Chase's phone was the only thing that we could find in that area, and she threw that out. Jackson didn't have a phone either, which is really unusual for teenagers." Nick thought about that. "Well, maybe their camp director has a computer or something." He said.

Natasha glanced at one of the guys. He was playing Galaga. Natasha gave him the death stare. "I'm on it, ma'am." Galaga boy said. Natasha rolled her eyes. "I'll check to see if they've got any other devices in that area." She said.

* * *

 **Percy Jackson  
** **Camp Half Blood**

Percy stood outside the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood, waiting for Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo to come back from Camp Jupiter. Leo had returned about three months ago. After all this time, it seemed like he had never left.

A black sedan pulled up on the driveway. The demigods came out. Annabeth rushed to hug Piper and Hazel, and Percy gave a fist bump to the others. Leo grinned. "I missed my peeps! Chef Leo's gonna make you guys some tacos!" Everybody grinned.

" Chiron came out of the Big House. His face looked deadly serious. "We need to talk." He said.

Chiron had just received an email on his fake address, bBrunner you' . This was highly unusual. He only got emails as confirmation that their strawberry crops had been sold. They all crowded around the computer. The subject said, CONFIDENTIAL

 _Dear Mr. Brunner,_ It said. _This is an email from Strategic Homeland and Logistics Division, Enforcements and Logistics Division. From our research, you have a connection with the one Percy Jackson._

"What'd you do this time, Percy?" Jason said jokingly. Percy didn't smile and kept reading the email.

 _We hope to have a calm meeting, without any violent interjections with or against him._

 _Sincerely,  
Strategic Homeland and Investigation, Enforcements and Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D.)_

"What did you do?" Jason asked again. Percy sighed and explained. Hazel moaned and put her face in her hands. "Percy, you just upset one of the most dangerous government agencies in the world. Who knows where this could lead?"

"I think that he should go." Piper said, speaking for the first time. "This is a good way to develop trust. We did it basically the same way with the Romans." Everyone nodded. If anyone could convince a bunch of crazy spy people that they weren't violent teenagers, it was Piper. "But," She continued. "He shouldn't go alone. Who knows what kind of weapons these people have?"

"I'll go." Annabeth said. Percy looked at her gratefully. He didn't want to admit it, but he was kind of freaked out by everything that had happened.

"I want to go too." Piper said. Everyone looked at her. "What? I'm good with words. No offenses, but you guys aren't the best at negotiating. I can help if things get messy."

No one argued about that.

"Hey, I want to go too." Jason said.

That set off everyone arguing.

"SHUT IT!" Annabeth flicked a bead of sweat off her brow.

They did so, Leo looking apprehensive.

"Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, and I are going to the meeting."

That set everyone off arguing again.

"You didn't let me finish!" Annabeth said. "Hazel, you'll use the Mist to disguise yourself. Frank, you'll turn into a small animal, a bird or something, and keep watch by the window. That way, if things get messy, we'll have backup."

"Wait," Jason began. "What about Nico? He deserves to come as much as anyone."

"I'll go and get Nico." Hazel volunteered. A few minutes later, she came back with her brother.

"So what's happening now?" He asked. "Wait, don't tell me. Percy got into trouble again."

"Hey!"

Nico began speculating. "So, Percy got in trouble with someone, and now he needs me and the rest of the seven to get him out of his messes."

"Since when are you an Oracle?" Piper asked, fighting a smile.

"All right!" Annabeth said commandingly. "Nico is going to hide in the bushes."

"Great." Nico muttered. "I love hiding in the bushes."

Annabeth continued as if no one had said anything. "If anything goes wrong, Nico can shadow-travel himself to wherever we're going to have the meeting."

Everyone murmured their assent. Annabeth was the best strategist they had.

"Remember, if the situation escalates, _get out_." Annabeth warned. "Percy and I are already on their radar. It's too late for us. But the rest of you are safe. We've been compromised together before. We can get out of it together. But when something goes wrong, and it will, because we're demigods, everyone leaves."

"Aren't you Captain Sunshine?" Leo grinned.

"I'll send the email." Percy rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Natasha Romanoff  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters**

Natasha received an email on shield's computer. She immediately brought it on to all of the screens.

"Sir, Percy Jackson has replied."

"Good." Fury said with satisfaction. "What did he say?"

"Paraphrasing? He wants to bring some of his own."

Fury scowled. "Tell him no. We don't need any more witnesses."

"He says he won't come unless he can bring them."

The Director contemplated. "Fine. Give me their names."

Natasha read from the screen. "Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, and Piper Mclean." One of the agents was already typing the names into the computer.

"Piper McLean." He said. "Age sixteen, daughter of Tristan McLean. Mother unknown. Diagnosed with ADHD."

"Jason Grace, age sixteen. Son of Beryl Grace, hasn't been seen in fourteen years. Father unknown. Diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia."

"Leo Valdez: mother died in house fire, suspected for starting it. Last seen in Wilderness School, Nevada, two years ago. Father unknown. Diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia."

"Annabeth Chase—"

"That's enough, agent." Fury held up a hand. "We have all the information we need about Annabeth Chase. All have one unknown parent. Strange thing to have in common, don't you think? Apparently Annabeth Chase _does_ know Percy Jackson. This meeting should be very telling."

They set the date of the meeting for two days later. Fury and Natasha looked at each other. "Who's calling Stark?"

"Not it." Fury said dryly.

Meanwhile, S.H.I.E.L.D. would be doing a lot of research. If these new kids were as talented as Perseus and Annabeth, there were going to be a lot of new Avengers.

* * *

 **Annabeth  
Two days later  
S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ**

Annabeth had a bad feeling about this.

The rest of the seven had come to Camp Half-Blood to relax and take a break. Instead, she and Percy had roped them into yet another sticky situation.

They approached the building. It looked very high tech. There were so many security cameras, Annabeth doubted they would have missed an ant crawling up one of the windows. "Hazel?" Annabeth asked.

"On it." She replied. Hazel shimmered and disappeared. Annabeth knew they were actually walking right next to them, but Hazel's Mist looked so real. If it could fool a demigod, then it could definitely fool a couple of mortals. Frank saluted, then turned into a bird and flew off. Nico melted into the shadows.

There was a burly security guard flanking the doorway. Annabeth saw Percy's hand clench something in his pocket. Probably Riptide. However, Riptide wouldn't do any good against mortals.

"You kids got anywhere else to be?" The guard asked, raising his sunglasses.

"I'm Percy Jackson." Percy said, stepping forward. "This is Annabeth Chase, Piper Mclean, Jason Grace, and Leo Valdez. We're here for the meeting with Nick Fury." The guard raised his eyebrows. He spoke into an earpiece.

"Director? They're here." He turned to Percy. "Come in."

The demigods walked in. Leo's ADHD was going crazy—at least crazier than usual—and he was tapping one of the windows to see how strong it was. Annabeth gave him the most severe look she could manage.

A red robin flew to each window, following their progress. Leo raised his hand to wave and Frank but Piper slapped it down. "Geez, Beauty Queen." He muttered rubbing his hand.

They walked through the meeting house, receiving a lot of strange looks.

The first thing that Annabeth noticed was Tony Stark, playing something on his phone looking bored. Annabeth wasn't even surprised, after what she had heard him say to the eyepatch guy, who was currently sitting in a chair.

She studied everyone in the room. She saw some guy wearing a white lab coat, like they'd just pulled him out of doing a science project. She saw another super buff man, who was trying to hide a shield under the table but was doing a really bad job of it. And of course, there was Nick Fury, aka Mr. Eye Patch man.

Annabeth also saw a stunningly pretty red headed girl, but she was pretty in the way a viper was pretty. Finally, there was a guy who was polishing arrows with his shirt.

Everyone walked in cautiously.

"Oh, good they're here." Tony said. "Can I go now? I'm sure most of them already know me." He winked at Annabeth. She ignored him.

"Wow, you've got some muscles." Leo said to the buff guy. "What do you do, pilates?"

"Nah, he did time as a Capscile." Tony said to him. Annabeth shivered. She'd had nightmares about what would happen if Tony Stark and Leo Valdez were in the same room.

"Ah. Sup, Legolas." Leo nodded to the man with the arrows. "Loved you in the Lord of the Rings."

"I like him." Tony announced to the room at large. "They can stay."

"You're not the one giving orders here, Stark." The girl said.

Annabeth groaned internally. This was going to be a long meeting.

"Can you start by introducing yourselves? Because if we're joining the Avengers, than it would be helpful to know your names."

"Wait. The what, now?" Leo asked. Annabeth ignored him (she was getting good at it).

Most of the adults in the room looked shocked, excepting the one with the lab coat, who mostly looked relieved.

"You don't know who we are?" Tony asked, looking offended. "I mean, I knew the kid didn't know who we were—"

"Don't call me that."

"But I'd of figured you guys would have better common sense, being terrorists, and all."

Jason, Piper, and Leo all snorted at the exact same time. "Terrorist? Hey Percy, they caught us!" Leo said between laughs.

"We'll tell you later." Annabeth said quickly. They didn't want the _Avengers_ to bust out their weapons. "So anyway, can you just tell us your names? We've been in Europe for a while, and kind of out of it." _If you count being in Tartarus being out of it,_ Annabeth thought to herself.

"Sure," Arrow guy said. "I'm Clint Barton. You may know me as Hawkeye." They went around the room in a circle saying their names.

"Natasha Romanoff, or Black Widow."

"Bruce Banner. The uh, the other guy is the Hulk."

"Steve Rogers, or Captain America."

"Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, genius, Iron Man."

"Will you join the Avengers yet?" Tony said when they all were done. "Because they're keeping us here until you do, and I want some McDonalds."

The demigods looked at each other. "Can we go outside and discuss this?" Piper asked, using some of her charmspeak. "Joining the Avengers is a big thing, after all." The adults looked at Fury. He waved his hand as an affirmative answer.

They walked outside. Annabeth whistled the signal for the rest of the seven to come out in the open. About thirty seconds later, Frank, Hazel, and Nico appeared next to them. Luckily, there weren't any security guards to witness this, and Annabeth had instructed Leo to disable S.H.I.E.L.D.'s security cameras, which he did gladly. "Nothing's wrong." Annabeth said quickly to Frank, who was slinging his bow off his shoulder. "We just need to discuss some things."

In a hurried whisper, Percy and Annabeth told the rest of the seven who the Avengers were and what was going on. In the two days that they were waiting, Annabeth had done as much research as she could about the Avengers and what they had done to save the city. There was a shocked silence for a couple of moments when they were done. "They want us to join them?" Jason asked. "We're barely eighteen!"

"Well, not you technically." Percy replied. "They only want me and Annabeth so far, but if they find out how you can kick butt too, they'll probably want you to join eventually."

"Do we need to tell them who we are?" Hazel asked, looking pale.

"Not necessarily." Percy assured her. "But if we do, they probably won't be too shocked. They work with Norse gods, remember?"

"Norse gods." Piper said rubbing her temples. "Why are there so many gods? Don't we have enough on our plates?" The rest of the demigods nodded in agreement.

"But we won't so far," Annabeth said quickly. "Zeus hasn't granted us permission yet. They will probably just think we're really, really talented teenagers."

"I dunno." Jason still looked doubtful. "What if we have to do a quest, and they need us too?"

"If we refuse, they'll be tracking us for the rest of our lives." Percy reminded them. "This is the best way to keep our freedom."

"So are we in agreement?" Nico asked. "We'll join these Avengers until we have reason not to. All in favor?" Everyone raised their hands.

They walked in, including Frank, Hazel, and Nico. "JARVIS?" Tony asked nervously. "When did intruders enter the building?"

"Oh, don't worry." Piper said casually, waving a hand like it was nothing. "These are friends of ours, who are willing to join the Avengers as well. Their names are Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Nico di Angelo." She said to Tony, who was already pulling up his phone to research the names.

Percy swallowed, whose throat was suddenly dry. He had the sudden feeling that the Fates were hysterically laughing. He looked apprehensively at Annabeth, who gave a slow nod.

"Fine. We'll join your so called Avengers."

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys! I hope that you guys like this chapter, I was kind of rushing it. Has anyone seen the new Avengers trailer yet? It's called** _ **Avengers: Endgame**_ **. I'm soo excited to see it! Anyways, keep a look out for a new chapter with the seven as new Avengers!**


	5. Pretending to Train the New Kids

**A/N Hiiiiii! I wish you a merry Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza I wish you a merry Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza and a happy New Year/ Chinese New Year! I don't want to be racist, okay?! Anyway…**

 **Are… you… ready? OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT! Demigods plus Avengers equals EXPLOSIONS! Okay sorry I'm just really excited to have to seven be Avengers!**

 **I'll kind of just be bouncing around with P.O.V.s.**

* * *

Tony couldn't make sense of any of it.

He still didn't really understand why Fury needed these kids. Sure, they were good fighters, but it seemed a little early to have them be part of the Avengers. He could see Percy and Annabeth. But these new people?

He'd searched Hazel Levesque, and the only record that they had for her was a picture of her grinning with a boy that looked like Leo Valdez in New Orleans. The date had read 1942. Yet here she was, barely sixteen years old and looking exactly the same as she had in those pictures.

He'd searched Nico Di Angelo, and his history was even stranger. The only record that they had for him was fuzzy pictures in the nineteen forties, when S.H.I.E.L.D. had first started, back when it was still the SSR. He looked about eight years old, which didn't make any sense because he was here _now_ , and it only looked like he'd aged about seven years.

Frank Zhang was Chinese-Canadian, and there were no visas of any kind to indicate why or how he'd moved to the United States. The only thing that they all had in common was they each had one missing parent.

 _One mortal parent and one godly parent._ The definition for half-blood.

"There's no way." Tony muttered.

JARVIS's voice sounded on the speakers, interrupting his train of thought."Sir, Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D is calling. Shall I answer it?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Tony said distractedly. He was still trying to make sense of it all. Was it time travel, or was this a relative of Nico di Angelo's of the same name? Or was this some huge, random coincidence? No. It wasn't that. Tony had seen a lot of crazy things; gods, different dimensions, mind controlling scepters. And in all of his adventures, Iron Man or otherwise, he'd never heard such thing as a coincidence.

One thing was sure: These kids were not normal. "Stark," Fury said.

"What?" Tony asked crossly. "I'm kind of in the middle of something here.

"We're bringing in the kids to train them."

A grin spread up his face. Finally, a real chance to see what these kids were made of. "I'll be downstairs in two minutes."

* * *

Natasha couldn't get her mind around these kids.

She was used to people, even important government officials, looking nervous around the Avengers. However, these new kids looked completely at ease. The blond one, Annabeth, was even chatting with Thor.

"You must be careful. These people will stop at nothing to gain information—"Thor noticed Natasha looking and stopped talking abruptly. Natasha frowned and looked away. Thor was hiding something and they all knew it.

Natasha studied the new Avengers. They all looked so different, yet similar somehow. Natasha was trained to study people; it was one of the things that kept her alive. Sure, they looked at ease. Yet their eyes were darting around, and their body language was tense, like they were ready to lash out and attack anyone who was a threat.

Fury clapped his hands for attention. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"So," He began. "You all know why you're here. You've come to be tested and trained. You'll be going to the top floor of Avengers Tower. Nico, Jason, you'll be with Steve. Frank, Leo, you'll be with Thor. Percy, Annabeth, you'll be with Clint. Hazel and Piper, you'll be with Natasha. Rotate once your instructor thinks you're done."

Natasha steeled herself. These girls looked like no novices when it came to fighting.

* * *

Percy was _not_ looking forward to being with archery dude. He was used to it by now, what with about seven years at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth wasn't bad, but she preferred sword play. Or knife play.

Clint looked a little bit nervous, but motioned towards the bows on the table. Percy and Annabeth picked them up and notched arrows with perfect form. Clint looked surprised.

Annabeth hit the target, but didn't get very close to the bulls-eye. As for Percy? He missed the target entirely. If Clint looked surprised before, it was nothing to how he looked now. After about half an hour of 'training' with Clint, he gave up. Percy didn't blame him. If seven years of training with the Apollo kids didn't work, than this certainly wouldn't help.

Next, they moved to hand to hand combat with Natasha. "Can you fight?" She asked them. They both laughed. Natasha didn't smile.

"Yeah yeah, we can fight." Percy said. This took about two hours. Natasha had very fast reflexes, and Percy and Annabeth were panting hard by the time we were done.

Eventually, they had Natasha pinned on the floor. Percy and Annabeth had been fighting together for so long that they could take down almost anyone. "Do you yield?" Annabeth asked, panting a little bit. For her credit, Natasha could tell when she was beaten. She nodded. Percy released her.

"Not bad." Natasha said, appraising us with more respect.

"Not bad?" Annabeth asked with gritted teeth. Percy put an arm on her shoulder to calm her down. It didn't do anything. "We just took down _Black Widow_ and it's _not bad_?"

Natasha ignored her and directed them to the next test. Natasha really did not like this whole 'losing' thing. She had beaten Piper and Hazel but it took much longer than she was expecting.

It was annoying for Hazel, because she wasn't the best at hand to hand combat and she couldn't even use the Mist to help her. Nevertheless, with Piper by her side, she wasn't half bad.

* * *

Piper had gotten pinned down by Natasha about half way through, and Hazel was sitting in the corner catching her breath. She'd taken more time then was strictly necessary, but it was essential that Natasha underestimated her.

Piper was desperately trying to regain control of the situation when Hazel lunged at Natasha, tackling her with all one hundred and twenty pounds of her weight. It didn't do too much, but it gave Piper time to get back herself. Piper met Hazel's eyes and mouthed _one; two, three_ and they tackled Natasha at the same time. Natasha appreciated the strategy but pinned them eventually. Piper and Hazel were free to go.

* * *

Frank and Leo were not doing their best work. After all, Thor was a god! Strangely, Thor looked as scared of them as they were of him. "I know what you are." Thor informed them. "What? Hungry?" Leo asked, caught off guard. Frank rolled his eyes. "No, dummy. He's a god; of course he knows that we're half-bloods. You're not going to tell them, are you?" Frank asked Thor.

"No," Thor said. "I don't have permission from Lord Zeus. But once you get permission, I suggest that you tell them immediately. These mortals can do damage when they want information." Leo saw pain in Thor's eyes and knew there was a story between those words.

They spent about ten minutes trying to lift Thor's Hammer, but pretty soon they just gave up. There wasn't much you could do when you didn't have permission, though Frank turned into an elephant (concealed by the Mist, of course) and moved it about a fraction of an inch. Leo knew that with his scrawny hands, the only thing that he would do was break his back. They moved to training with the next Avenger.

* * *

Steve had never been beaten before. At least, not until he'd fought these crazy kids. Nico seriously freaked him out, which was saying something. Steve was an Avenger, and he'd seen some weird things. Jason seemed a bit nobler, but Nico just attacked. Jason could jump abnormally high, but that was nothing on what Nico could do. He seemed to melt into the shadows and then pop up right behind Steve and scare the living daylights out of him.

Hopefully, it was all in his imagination, even though that was highly unlikely.

Finally, they all met at the dining hall. "You did abnormally well." Nick Fury said. "I don't suppose you'll tell us where you got your training?"

"Nope!"

"Nah."

"Don't feel like it."

"No." T

hey all answered at once.

"All right." Nick said, but there was a look in his eye that he wasn't going to stop looking until he got his answers. "You may go. If there is a crisis, we'll notify you."

"On what?" Jason asked. Everyone looked at him. "On your phone." Tony said slowly. "We don't have phones."

Jason said. "None of you do?" Tony asked. "At least one of you has to have one…" His voice trailed off. None of the kids had phones? How was that even possible?

"We'll notify you somehow." Fury said again. The demigods looked at each other, and filed out of the building. As soon as they were out of sight, every single person in the room started talking over one another.

"How can they not have phones—?"

"—Literally took down the Black Widow—"

"—We have no idea how they're so good—?"

"—Doesn't SHIELD monitor people like this—?"

"—Remind me again why we're hiring teenagers—"

"QUIET!" Nick yelled. They complied.

"Now," He began, breathing heavily. "I don't know who these kids are, or how they got so good at fighting. But, like I said earlier, you aren't going to be around forever. We need new fighters."

Nobody said anything. One by one, they got up and left the room. Tony could see Natasha and Clint talking in low voices, but finally, they left too. Tony walked back to his office. He was going to find out who these kids were, and he was going to find out quick. He had a hypothesis, maybe even an accurate guess. They'd evaded Tony Stark long enough. "JARVIS, bring up the mother again."

* * *

 **A/N I hope you liked that! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. Jason can jump high because he can use the winds to propel him. Btw, if anyone wants a shout out just ask for it.**

 **Shout out to reviewers**

 **Hellhound555  
Champion of Nyx**


	6. Don't mess with Sally Jackson

**A/N Thanks to reviewer** **zezily** **for giving this idea! What idea, you ask? You'll soon find out! Or you could, you know, just look at the review column. But that's not fun! Speaking of reviews, PLEASE REVIEW AND/OR FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! Constructive criticism welcome. Useless criticism not welcome. Supporting criticism HADES yeah!**

* * *

 **Tony Stark**

Tony knew that if anyone could tell you about someone's life, a mother could. Which was why he was going to Percy Jackson's mother, Sally Jackson Blofis.

Okay, it was low. But they really needed answers. If these kids were going to be really and truly Avengers, they needed some way to confirm that they were on the right side. Hopefully Ms. Jackson would be cooperative. He walked up to the Jackson's apartment and knocked on the door. There was shuffling. "Just a minute!"

Tony tapped his foot impatiently. The door opened. Standing there was a heavily pregnant middle-aged woman, with the tired face of a mother.

"Mrs. Jackson, I have some questions about your son, Percy Jackson. May I come in?" Tony asked, though it wasn't really a question. Mrs. Jackson looked him up and down.

"What does Tony Stark want with me and my son?" She gave him a small smile, but she was scanning him closely.

"I'd like to discuss it inside, please."

"All… all right." She pursed her lips and gestured for him to come in.

Tony walked into the Jackson's small apartment. He looked closely for anything unusual and failed. The only reference that Sally Jackson even had a son was a picture of her, Percy, and Annabeth with their arms around each other. Percy looked around sixteen.

More and more proof that Annabeth knew that Jacksons.

He sat down on the sagging couch. "So, Mrs. Jackson." He pulled out his phone and discretely pressed the record button.

"Can you tell me who your son's father is?"

Sally raised her eyes to the heavens and murmured something. "It's private." She said finally.

"SHIELD doesn't even know who he is. Surely you would know?"

She pretended to be interested in a spot on the couch. Tony licked his lips and sighed.

"Has Percy told you that he has been inducted into the Avengers Initiative?"

That got her attention. "You mean… he's with you people now?"

Tony didn't particularly like the way she said 'you people.' "Yes, has he not told you?"

"I haven't seen him in a few weeks. He disappears often—"Her eyes widened and she abruptly stopped talking, which was all the confirmation Tony needed that she had said something she shouldn't have.

"As in, eight months, often?"

She chewed the inside of her lip. "He's a busy kid."

Tony waited, but he wasn't about to get anything else out of her. "Mrs. Jackson, we have suspicions that your son is an enemy to the United States. We don't have enough information to dismiss that readily. I need something that will confirm that he's on the good side."

Percy's mother had the nerve to laugh. "My son is more of a hero than you'll ever be, Mr. Stark. And _I'm_ sorry, but isn't it against the law to question someone without any good proof?"

Tony's face hardened. He was pretty sure that he had just been called inadequate compared to a teenager.

"Okay, that's why I'm here. Can you at least tell me what he _did_ to become so heroic? Saved an old lady from being hit by a bus?" He said sarcastically.

Mrs. Jackson laughed again. "Actually, he did, once. But no. I'm afraid I won't be able to tell you anything at this moment.

 _At this moment._

"We'll find out somehow." Tony said, a little threatening. "You may be sorry you didn't tell us anything."

Percy's mother rose from the couch. "I don't know what you're doing in my son's life," She said. "But you had better stay out, or _you'll_ be the one who's sorry."

The door opened. Percy walked in. "Hey mom, sorry I haven't been back in a while, it's been a _crazy_ couple of days—"

He froze and took in Sally and Tony Stark standing nose to nose. He scowled with anger. Apparently those eyes could actually be pretty scary.

"Get out." Percy said, breathing heavily.

Tony stayed where he was. "I don't think you have any authority to—"

"I said get out!" He yelled.

Tony still didn't move, but he got the uneasy feeling that he had gone too far.

"You can kidnap me." Percy shoved Tony towards the door, who laid a hand on a metal band that summoned his Iron Man suit.

"You can insult me and my friends. But you _don't,_ under any circumstances, threaten my mother. Okay?"

There are few times in his life that Tony was left speechless. This was one of those rare times.

"Don't make me regret joining the Avengers. Hold up, I already do."

Percy slammed the door in Iron Man's face.

Tony stood there, shocked. He could barely move. He had to admit that he was glad that Percy Jackson was on their side, at least until the evidence proved it.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Percy's voice came out of the apartment.

"Yes, honey. You joined the Avengers? Why am I not surprised?"

Tony walked out of the apartment complex. He would not be visiting the Jacksons for a while.

* * *

 **Leo  
Camp Half-Blood**

The demigods of Camp Half-Blood were having a meeting.

All of the head counselors were present. Even after a year at Camp, Leo still had trouble remembering their names. Percy and Annabeth were sitting next to each other, whispering. Next to them were Jason and Piper, along with Nico and Will Solace. Frank and Hazel were allowed to come, since they were visiting, and technically heads of the 'Mars' and 'Pluto' cabins, even though those ones didn't exist.

Let's see… Clovis from the Hypnos Cabin was snoring, as usual. Clarisse was sharpening her spear with her boots on the table. Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin had conjured a pink pig (Leo did not want to know what it used to be) and Miranda Gardner from the Demeter cabin was trying to see how many sprouts the pig could eat before it threw up.

Butch from the Iris cabin was absently drawing a Pegasus with rainbow wings, while Conner Stoll from Hermes was sarcastically making suggestions on how to improve the drawing. Butch seemed to take these requests very seriously. Rachel Dare was doodling on her pant leg.

"Let's come to order." Chiron said. Was it just Leo's imagination, or were there more worry lines on his forehead than usual?

"Butch, the Harpies hate covering up your Pegasus drawings. Lou Ellen, please restore that pig to whatever it used to be. Clarisse, no spears at the table. Some of our campers have some things to say. Annabeth, you may begin."

Annabeth sat forward and starting telling everyone the business with the Avengers. It must have been a pretty good story, because by the end Clovis' eyes were wide open.

"… So we need your opinions on some things." Annabeth finished. "Should we tell what's-his-face, Fury, that we're demigods? Or should we just let them assume that we're really, really good at fighting?"

Like Annabeth had guessed, none of the other demigods wanted anything to do with the Avengers, because they had enough on their plates. They did have pretty strong feelings about what should happen though.

Clarisse thought that they should beat them all up until they were too scared to ask any more questions. Piper quickly vetoed that idea. Conner Stoll thought that they should trick them into thinking that they were from the moon.

"Um no." Percy said immediately. Finally, Rachel Dare said the only idea that would actually make sense. "What if you keep it a secret until an actual crisis? Then they'll only find out when they need to know."

"That could work." Annabeth said slowly. "Yeah, I think it would."

"Plus," Jason added quickly. "Plus, we don't even know that anything bad will happen. Maybe we'll go our entire lives without even being bugged by them again." Leo wished that their luck could get that good, though he highly doubted it.

"Okay." Chiron said. "Meeting adjourned. You may go." Everyone but the seven and Nico left.

"Which means we only have one issue left." Leo said in a serious voice.

Annabeth sat forward, looking concerned. "What? Did something happen?"

"We need superhero names!"

Annabeth groaned and leaned back on the table. "Please no…"

All his other friends looked confused.

"Oh, come on guys." Leo said, exasperated. "We can't be Avengers without superhero names! You know, when we fight evil monsters and robots, we need to have secret identities! So that when we blow up cities and stuff, we won't get in trouble. Sorry, I mean _if_ we blow up cities and stuff. We can't just use our names, because then the government will try to figure out what we are. So, if we're having fake names, we might as well have cool ones.

"Oh," Percy said, catching on. "So like, Jason would be 'Sparky'?"

"Only if you're 'Seaweed Brain.'" Jason said quickly.

"Only Wise Girl can call me Seaweed Brain. I'm sensitive." Percy put his arm around Annabeth.

Leo pointed to everyone in turn. "Percy is Seaweed Brain, Annabeth is Wise Girl, Jason is Sparky, Piper is Beauty Queen, Hazel is… hmm, Rich Girl?"

"Definitely not." Hazel objected.

"… Nico can be Ghost King, aka Death Boy, and Frank is Elephant Man!"

"Leo!" Hazel scolded him.

"What? I'm just sayin-oh. Sorry."

"It's fine." Frank said quickly.

"Okay, seriously." Percy said, fighting a grin. "We really need secret identities. Like, _cool_ ones."

"I'm Batman." Leo said suddenly in a very deep voice. Everyone busted out laughing.

Somehow they managed to control themselves, but it took effort. Finally the demigods decided on cool names, even with Leo interjecting and cracking jokes when the timing was right. There were many threats on his life during this period.

Finally they figured out their fake identities, luckily without any spandex or tights. "Alright," Annabeth concluded. "Percy is Tsunami, I'm Owl, Jason is Shock, Piper is Charm, Nico is Ghost King, Hazel is Platinum, Frank is Beast, and Leo is Blaze."

"Frank _is_ Beast." Frank agreed. Leo started laughing. Annabeth ignored them.

"Leo, could you make us some steel weapons?" Hazel asked. "We'll probably be fighting mortals and their stuff, so Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold won't do anything."

Leo grinned. "Sure. I'll make my peeps the most butt-kicking weapons in the history of awesomeness!"

Leo asked for orders, and it took about a week, but finally the newest Avengers had their mortal proof weapons. Leo finally felt prepared for whatever was coming. After all, what mortal could kill or injure the greatest demigods of the age?

* * *

 **A/N I got some of the demigod's superhero names from another PJ/Avengers crossover, but they haven't updated since last year so I think it's good if I use them. I decided to say that just in case though.**


	7. SHIELD is Compromised

_Percy_

That Tony Stark was too nosy for his own good.

Sure, Percy didn't like that the Avengers kidnapped him. But, he could get over that. Nearly every government agency in the U.S had a bone to pick with him. He could even tolerate torture, though he didn't like it. But interrogating his mother? That was where Percy had to draw the line.

He felt guilty that he had dragged his mom into this. He'd Iris Messaged her the day after they were officially made into Avengers. She wasn't too mad, but insisted that if anything came up he would tell her, which was a wish that Percy was glad to oblige.

Luckily, from what she'd told him, his mom had held her own against the self-proclaimed genius and at the same time not revealing anything important. The damage was done, however. Tony was starting to remind him of Leo on Tony's good days. On his bad days, a bit like Leo's evil side, if he even had one.

Of course, Percy didn't hate _all_ the Avengers. Steve Rogers, Bruce Banners, and Clint Barton seemed genuinely good. Natasha Romanoff was working on it. And Thor, of course, was a god. You could never tell with them, though Percy recognized that the Norse kind was different than the Greek kind.

And as for getting a super hero name, well, that was just weird. He'd read some comics as a kid about Batman and Superman and stuff (which he hoped weren't real, Percy had enough problems already) and he did _not_ want to wear spandex and tights.

The demigods had put Piper in charge of the suit making, since she was Camp Half-Blood's unspoken chief designing expert. Hopefully that meant no sparkles, though the mischievous look in her eyes made Percy nervous.

Maybe their luck would finally turn, and this would be the last they ever even heard of the Avengers! He was careful not to say that out loud, just in case the Fates were watching. Then they would laugh and yell, _LOL, NOOB!_

Annabeth nudged him. "Hey, are you okay? You're looking kinda murderous." They were doing cabin inspection together, and Percy hadn't realized he'd been scowling until she bumped him. "Yeah, fine." He said, trying to rearrange his face into a grin. His face muscles hurt, like they weren't used to making that expression lately. Annabeth smirked. "You're thinking about the Avengers, aren't you."  
"Um… No." She laughed. "You are such a bad liar Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah, I am." Percy admitted. "When will we get a break? I'm tired of quests and dumb prophecies."  
"Probably not until we die." Annabeth replied. "Also, you totally just jinxed us. Expect Rachel to come running in and spit out green smoke."  
"Nooooo!" Percy said sarcastically. They both laughed.

Then they realized one of their youngest campers, Harley, was staring at them. "Um, hi." He said nervously. Percy jumped. For such a buff kid, Harley sure snuck up quietly. "Yes, Harley?" Annabeth said kindly.

"I have a message from Leo." Harley said. "He wants you to come to Bunker Nine." They looked at each other. "That can't be good." Percy said, and we ran off towards the forest.

Apparently, it could be something good. Leo had completed their steel weapons, complete with special accessories and little etched words in Ancient Greek or Latin that said, _Made by Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme_. Percy didn't even know that you could say "bad boy supreme" in Greek. One again, Leo defied expectations.

Everyone's steel weapon was an almost exact replica of their weapon of choice. Nothing could replace Riptide, but Percy had to admit that his new sword was pretty close. Annabeth was grinning; she had her steel knife that was basically the same as the bronze one she had lost in Tartarus.

"These are amazing, Leo!" Hazel said, examining her new _spatha_. "Aw," Leo said, grinning like a Latino Santa's Elf. "You know I'd do anything to help my peeps. And me." He added as an afterthought. Leo didn't usually use weapons; his fire was most of the time his biggest help. It looked as if he'd made himself a new hammer, though. "You're gonna make Thor jealous!" Jason said when he saw it.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Piper said suddenly. "I've got the stuff for you guys, too. Let me go and grab it." She ran off, and they all stood there, feeling nervous. She came back in two minutes though, holding a bunch of different colored clothes on hangers. "I've got our costumes!" She said, handing them to each of us.

Percy looked at his. It was sea green, with a picture of a trident on it. There was a hood on it too so he could cover his face, plus he could tell that it was water proof, just in case he didn't have the time to dry his clothes. "I look like a burglar." Nico said, trying his jet black hood on and making a face. "On the bright side, if I didn't know you were standing there, I wouldn't have known it was you." Jason said. "How'd you make these so fast, Pipes?"

Piper shrugged. "I had to pull in a couple of favors in with my dad. He has a bunch of costume designs."  
"One problem," Annabeth interrupted. Her costume was grey and had an owl on it. "Don't these sort of give away what we can do? Leo's literally has a flame on it."

"I was thinking that we could tell them what we could do, but not necessarily explain where we got them." Piper amended. "They'll probably just assume we're inhumans or something."  
"They might do more than that." Percy said scowling, remembering Tony Stark. Annabeth squeezed his hand. "We could probably do that." She said. "They probably won't believe us even if they had a hint of who our parents are."  
"Maybe not." Jason said. "These are pretty clear sighted mortals. They've met the Norse gods, after all, and battled aliens."  
"True," Annabeth agreed. "But for now we won't say anything. Who knows? Maybe they'll never need us again."

She probably shouldn't have said that.

At first Percy thought she was right. He didn't hear anything from the Avengers or otherwise for about a month. Then he got a call on the Jackson's homephone. Percy winced as he picked it up, half expecting a monster to jump through the attic. "The Jackson-I mean Blofis residence." He heard Steve Rogers voice on the phone. "Percy. How've you been?" He nearly jumped out of his skin. "Um, fine. I'm great. Why're you calling? Did something happen?"

There was a pause. "Kind of." Another pause. Percy was starting to get impatient. "What happened?"  
"S.H.I.E.L.D. has been compromised."  
"Great! By who?" There for a long time, all he could here was static.

"By me."

For a second, Percy was too shocked to respond. "Explain, please." Steve launched into an explanation about this guy called the Winter Soldier, and apparently a hydra had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. It took Percy a while to figure out that Hydra was an organization, not a monster.

The story took so long that Percy had one hand on Riptide and was checking anxiously around to see if there was any monsters, but finally Steve said, "And yeah. I think that's it." Percy suddenly trusted Natasha Romanoff a lot more when he heard what she had sacrificed.

"That was an impressive story." He said finally. "Well, I think my mom's coming home soon, so I gotta go…"  
"Oh yeah, of course." It took a minute. Apparently Steve was trying to figure out how to hang up. "You press the little red button." Percy prompted. Finally he hung up. Percy immediately turned on the shower until there was a little mini rainbow. He threw a coin in the mist and whispered, "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood."

Annabeth picked up instantly. "What is it, Percy?" Percy told her everything that Steve had told him. "Well," Annabeth began. "At least we weren't included in that."  
"Yeah," But at the same time he felt a little insulted. Did they thing that they were helpless teenagers?

He guessed not. Another six months passed. Percy was playing with his little sister. When he heard the doorbell ring, he gave her a baby toy and went to answer it. It was Tony Stark.

"I thought I told you to stay away from here!" He said angrily, and tried to slam the door. Tony's hand shot out to stop it. "Look kid, I don't want me to be here anymore than you do, but we've got a mission for you."  
"Oh yeah? And what is it?" Tony paused, probably trying to figure out how to phrase it. Percy wanted to yell, 'I KNOW THINGS TOO!' Finally he said, "We're infiltrating a Hydra base. We need to retrieve a scepter."

 **A/N Dun dun duh! Percy and Annabeth are gonna be in Age of Ultron! The seven won't because I didn't originally plan that way. If you guys really want, I guess I could put them in. Anyway sorry if this wasn't great I was a little rushed. Also, I made the important events a little closer together instead of years apart. I think that would be better for the plot. Also I added a couple of paragraphs today.**

 **So R &R! PLEASE!**


	8. The Scepter is Recovered

**A/N Thank you to all the amazing, wonderful support that I'm getting! You guys are the best. By the way, I don't own age of Ultron so this probably won't be exactly the same as the movies, but I'll do my best! So don't be mad!**

 **Steve Rogers  
Avengers Tower**

The Avengers were discussing bringing the teenagers on the next mission. "Aren't they just the back up?" Clint asked. Fury gave him a stony look. "I've already answered that." He said angrily. "I didn't _include_ them in the Avengers Initiative just to have them sitting around. They're needed on this mission. We need all the help we can get."

"That's true," Natasha admitted. "But only the first two, Percy and Annabeth. This was supposed to be a stealth mission. Let's try to keep it that way."

"Agreed," Tony said. "What say you, Point Break? You've been awfully quiet about this whole thing."

Thor fidgeted nervously, which was really unlike him. "I have already expressed my views on the matter." He certainly had. Thor had again said that they were making a huge mistake and meddling with things that mortals shouldn't meddle with. Needless to say, the tension was a little high.

"Fine," Steve said. "We'll include them. But on one condition." Everyone looked at him, even Tony. "We treat them as our equals. It's not going to help anyone if we treat them like they're inexperienced and useless. Who knows what they've been through, with their fighting skills? Who knows what kind of pasts they've had?"

Everyone nodded. "We treat them like they're part of the team," Steve finished. "Because they are now."

"So, not any different then we're treating them anyway?" Clint joked. Steve ignored them. "And Stark? Don't call them 'kid'." Tony tried to put on an innocent face but couldn't quite pull it off. "And what makes you think I would do that?"

Steve rolled his eyes.

 **Percy Jackson  
Roughly two days later**

"No," Percy said resolutely. "What do you mean no?" Tony asked impatiently. Annabeth squeezed his hand. They were staring up at a quinjet that would take them to Sokovia. "Just what I say," Percy maintained. "I don't do planes. Annabeth, maybe. But not me."

"Why not?" Tony asked again. Percy glanced at Annabeth. They hadn't explained what they were to the Avengers yet. Percy couldn't quite get up the nerve, and they hadn't gotten permission from Olympus yet. Finally, he said. "I don't fly. It's part of my religion." Tony raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "Your _religion_."

"Yes." Said Percy firmly.

"Well, if you can't go on a plane for a mission then I don't-"Tony began angrily. Steve put a hand on his shoulder. "Stark. How are you planning to get there?" Steve directed to Percy. He grinned. "You got a boat?"

After half an hour and a ton of arguments, Percy got a boat. "Ohhh, yeah." Percy said, running his hands over the smooth metal. "This'll work." The boat shuddered, sensing his presence. Tony, it seemed, couldn't refrain himself any longer. "How are you supposed to get there in time?" He asked.

Percy gave them a shark grin. "I will. Trust me. In fact, ten bucks I beat ya there." Tony scoffed. "Um, definitely. I love easy money." If he'd have glanced behind him he would have noticed Annabeth's smirk. Percy winked. "See you there, Wise Girl." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You're terrible at goodbyes, Seaweed Brain."

Percy saluted Tony and Steve, climbed into the boat, and shot off. Tony stared at him. "Does that boat seem to be going a little faster than usual?" He said in an undertone to Steve. Steve looked around, but the boat was already out of sight.

Percy grinned to himself as he sped across the Atlantic. This would be the easiest ten bucks he ever made, although it was possible that he would get a monster attack. He shook that thought off. This was the Atlantic, not the Mediterranean.

 **Annabeth  
Quinjet  
Somewhere over the Atlantic**

Annabeth's hands kept fingering her silver dagger. Once or twice she realized that Tony and Natasha Romanoff glancing her way and muttering to each other. Most of the time, though, Steve Rogers nudged them and whispered. He seemed to be trying to treat them better. Annabeth appreciated the sentiment, but Percy and she would never be accepted in the mortal world. Not yet, anyway.

That could change after the world recognized them as Avengers, or their identities, anyway. Annabeth jumped. Her suit! She stood up suddenly. "I need to change into my costume." She announced. Tony looked at her strangely. "Why would you need a costume ki- I mean Annabeth?" He said, wincing as Steve drove an elbow into his ribs. "This isn't a costume party."

Annabeth shrugged. "I've got friends, and a family, and a kind of normal life. I'd like to keep that unaffected from the Avengers, especially if I get into any legal trouble." She winked at Natasha, who looked surprised, as if she didn't expect a teenager to think of that. Annabeth wanted to yell, _I KNOW THINGS TOO!_ "Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm an idiot." Annabeth said, and stalked off to grab her back.

As she left, Annabeth thought she saw Steve give everyone a look like, 'what did I tell you?' Annabeth opened her bag to pull out her suit and again marveled at what a good job Piper had done. It was sleek gray, with flexible material for her to run and jump in. It also had two belt holsters for her steel and bronze knives, just in case she ran into any monsters.

She pulled her hair into a bun, because, really, who could play basketball, let alone fight with your hair in your face? When she walked out, everyone stared at her. "Sorry, I'm taken." Annabeth joked. "What's that knife made out of?" Tony asked. Annabeth smirked. "Steel." Natasha snorted. "No, I mean the other one." Tony said impatiently. "Celes- I mean, bronze." Annabeth gave him a look that said clearly that asking any more questions would not be good for his health.

Tony got the message. Annabeth cursed herself. She'd almost said Celestial Bronze. Who knew what that could lead them to discover? Annabeth walked up to Natasha Romanoff and said, "Fancy a rematch? I'm a bit rusty."

Natasha looked taken by surprise, but nodded. "Oh, this is gonna be good." Bruce muttered, until Thor shushed him. He was watching Annabeth intently. Annabeth winked at him and then dove at Natasha, pulling out her knife as Natasha pulled out her electric… sword? Spear? Whatever.

They fenced and stabbed so quickly and so fiercely that the two girls looked like blurs. Occasionally Steve made a move like he wanted to intervene, but never did. Finally, once again, Annabeth pinned Natasha to the floor, disarmed, and with her knife pointed at Natasha's throat. "Do you yield?" Annabeth asked. Natasha looked like she wasn't used to saying those words but said, "I- I yield."

Annabeth released her hold and reclined against the wall. "Well? Anyone else want a go?" The Avengers looked at each other. Clint rolled up his sleeves. "What? I'm never one to shirk from a challenge. Am I allowed to use my bow?" Annabeth grinned. "By all means. Although, we probably shouldn't use the ones that explode. It wouldn't do to blow up the plane before we even get to Sokovia."

 **Steve Rogers P.O.V**

They were having a great time. Underneath all of the soldier and seriousness, there was an actual teenager under there. Still, it was a little disconcerting. An eighteen year old had taken out Black Widow. A blond New Yorker had caught one of Hawkeye's arrows. And what normal teenager could lift Thor's hammer?

Meanwhile, Thor himself was standing hunched in the back, watching the whole thing. Steve was getting seriously annoyed. What was Thor hiding? He knew something about Percy and Annabeth that he wasn't saying. Steve couldn't think of any other reason for Thor keeping secrets than that he was scared. That really freaked him out, because whatever could scare a Norse god could _not_ be good.

Tony had politely declined fighting Annabeth because he wasn't good at hand to hand combat and if he got out his suit and blasted her and she dodged, he would bust a hole in the plane.

Finally Annabeth raised her hands. "I'm tired. When do we get to Sokovia?" Tony looked up. "Well, you heard her, JARVIS."

"Approximately six hours and sixteen minutes, sir." Annabeth arched her back, stretching. "I'll be back. I have to call Percy."

"I thought you didn't have phones?" Steve asked before he could stop himself. Annabeth spared him a glance. "We don't."

Steve studied her. He'd gotten a pretty good sixth sense of people. Annabeth, he was sure, was one of the good guys. He didn't know how she became one, and why she was so involved in the fight, but Steve was sure that they could trust her. Annabeth was also a whole new level of weird. She was going to call Percy, but they didn't have phones? And then there was Percy's whole aversion of flying. No matter what he said, Steve was pretty sure it had nothing to do with his religion.

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

Annabeth turned on the sink and filled up her water sprayer. She started pumping it and threw a golden drachma into the mist. "Oh goddess, accept me offering." She muttered. "Show me Percy Jackson." The mist shimmered and Percy appeared. "Annabeth!" He said, grinning. "Shh. Not too loud. The Avengers think I'm just calling you. Where are you?"

Percy frowned. "Um, I'll get there in about five hours, I think." Annabeth didn't need to ask how he knew that. As a son of Poseidon, he had perfect bearings at sea. "You're gonna beat us, then." Percy grinned. "Great! I'm gonna need that ten bucks to buy cookies while we're in Sokovia."

Annabeth smiled. "Seaweed Brain, we're probably going to be there for a while, most likely fighting things the entire time."

"But I thought this was supposed to be a quick mission? You know, get in get out?" Annabeth laughed. "When has our luck ever been that good?" Percy shrugged.

"You're right. Well, at least I get the satisfaction of winning." Annabeth opened her mouth to tell him about beating Natasha again when she heard footsteps. "Um, gotta go. Bye!" She broke the connection, and just in time. The door opened and Natasha was standing there. "This fell out of your bag," She said. She was holding Annabeth's baggie of emergency ambrosia! "Thanks!" Annabeth said, snatching it back and barely concealing her panic. "Any time, "Natasha said, though she looked at Annabeth funny.

"I heard voices in here." Natasha said, glancing around. "I was calling Percy." Annabeth said simply. She stuffed the ambrosia between her belt. She got the feeling she would need it soon.

Annabeth walked back out. "So," She said. "I'm no good without information. What are we doing in Sokovia, and why? And no saying, 'we're getting a scepter.' Who's scepter? Why is it so important? I need details, people."

She'd been dying to ask for a while now. She hated not knowing anything. "Well," Tony began, "On the attack on New York- You do know what that is now, right?" Annabeth nodded. She'd found it all out on Daedalus' laptop. "Anyway," Tony continued. "Loki had this scepter. It was really powerful. When he touched it to your chest, he controlled you." In the back, Clint shuddered noticeably, and Natasha put a hand on his shoulder.

We used it to turn off the portal, but we lost it to HYDRA." Annabeth nearly groaned, but restrained herself. "We've gone to a lot of HYDRA bases-before you joined, of course." He added hastily. "And it hasn't been there. We're pretty sure this is the one."

"And if you do find it?" Annabeth asked, watching Tony closely. "Thor takes it back to Asgard." Tony said. "Oh, and another thing. We've heard rumors that Strucker-a commander for HYDRA- has been using the scepter to create enhanced humans." Annabeth stared at him. "Explain."

Tony complied. "We're not exactly sure what they can do, but somehow the scepter enhanced their abilities. Maybe they're stronger. Maybe they can control people. We just don't really know."

Bruce put in, "We'll probably see them there, though. If this is where the scepter is, HYDRA will have their best protecting it." Annabeth nodded. Then she went to a secluded area, pulled out Daedalus' laptop and searched "enhanced humans". Maybe the internet would give a better explanation then Tony Stark. The Wikipedia had nothing. Random science fiction websites came up, but none were factual.

Finally she just searched HYDRA organization so she could learn everything there was to know about it. It wasn't like the Avengers had an orientation video.

Five hours and thirty six minutes later, the quinjet landed in Sokovia. "Ha! We beat him." Tony said triumphantly. Annabeth grinned and pointed down. "Don't be too sure. I told Percy where we were going to land." Sure enough, a waving figure next to a docked boat was about ten feet away from them. "There's no way," Tony said, but Bruce started to laugh.

"What took you guys so long?" Percy said, walking up to them and winking at Annabeth. "I've been here for over an hour. Where's my ten bucks?" An exaggeration, Annabeth knew, but there was no need to tell the Avengers that. Tony groaned but pulled out some crumpled bills from his pocket. Annabeth pulled Percy into a hug. "Any problems with monsters?" She whispered.

"No, but be quiet. They could be listening. Sure enough, Steve was eyeing them with great interest. "Well? Where is it?" Percy asked. "I'm ready to kick some HYDRA butt!" Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder. They had to act like professionals with these guys. "We rented some jeeps." Bruce said. "Come on."

Two hours and two lost cars later, they could see a huge monastery looming in the distance.

 **Percy P.O.V.**

Percy had already put his suit on in the boat, but was not looking forward to the battle, whatever he said to the contrary. Chiron had always said that a hero was never to harm mortals unless absolutely necessary. And here he was, about to lay siege on a whole building full of them. He knew it was for a worthy cause, and he knew that these mortals were bad. The fact remained that the keyword was _mortal_. "Remember, this is a surprise attack, and we want to catch them off guard-"Steve started saying, but he was cut off by a piercing alarm that sounded throughout the trees.

"Well, so much for that." Percy muttered. Percy and Annabeth leaped out of the car drew their steel weapons and started stabbing soldiers left and right. Percy winced every time he did it, and Annabeth didn't luck too comfortable either.

The rest of the Avengers had no such limitations. Percy glanced up and saw Iron Man shooting towards the building. Percy was expecting him to bust right through and was surprised when he bounced off. Filtered version? "Shoot!"

You can probably guess what he actually said. "Language!" Steve said. "JARVIS, what's the view from upstairs?" A smooth British voice sounded in their earbuds. "The central building is protected by some sort of energy shield."

"Of course it is." Percy grumbled. "This is far more protected than any HYDRA base we've taken on so far." JARVIS continued.

"The scepter must be here!" Thor said. "At long last." Percy grinned. Annabeth said this was going to take a while? Nah. Just in and out. "Percy!" Annabeth called. "Your hood!" Percy cursed in Ancient Greek. He'd forgotten to hide his face. "'At long last' is lasting a little long, boys." Natasha said. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we lost the element of surprise." Clint said dryly.

"No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said, 'language'?" Tony said sarcastically. Steve sighed. "I know. It just…" He slammed a soldier or two with his shield. "Slipped out." He finished.

Percy laughed. Suddenly, he felt a whoosh of air. Percy spun around. He glanced back and saw Clint hiding behind a tree. A guy appeared, only about twenty years old. "You didn't see that coming?" He said mockingly before dashing off again. Percy realized what was happening before Clint did. "Clint!" He yelled, but it was too late.

A the gun from the bunker swiveled and a beam of blue light shot out of it, hitting Clint. He yelled and fell over, clutching his side. Natasha to him and felt his side. So did Percy. "We have an enhanced in the field." Steve said. "Clint's hit!" Natasha said.

"Can someone deal with that bunker?" She added as it continued to shoot at them. The Hulk leapt over and tore it apart. "Thank you." Percy was tempted to grab his ambrosia but he knew it would do more harm than good to a mortal. "Stark, we need to get inside." Steve said through gritted teeth.

"I'm closing in." Tony said. A moment later, a missile flew out of Iron Man and hit the base of the building and the shield disintegrated. "Clint's hit pretty hard, guys. We're gonna need an evac." Natasha said worriedly. Percy was surprised at the feeling in her voice. For some reason, he didn't feel like she cared for anyone. He was obviously wrong. "I can take Barton back to the jet." Thor said. "Steve, you, Stark, and the d-"Percy stiffened. "I mean, Perseus and Annabeth secure the scepter."

"Copy that." Steve said.

"Thor, what have I told you about using my real name?" Percy said. Tony swooped over and grabbed Percy. "Dude!" He yelped. "A little warning next time, fly boy?"

"Secure the scepter!" Thor said commandingly. "And for gosh sakes, watch your language." Tony said sarcastically. Percy laughed. "That's not going away any time soon." Steve sighed. Percy and Tony flew inside the building.

Percy walked inside. "Gosh, I hate flying." He looked up and saw a bunch of burly guys with gun pointed at them. Percy drew his sword and started deflecting the bullets, but Tony said, "Guys, stop, we need to talk about this."

A pocket in his suit opened and rocket missiles targeted and hit all of them. "Good talk." Tony said. "Nice," Percy said appreciatively.

Tony stepped out of the suit and muttered something to it. "Where do you think it is?" Percy asked. "Could be anywhere." Tony said, walking around. "JARVIS, download all their files, please. Scan the walls." A red beam scanned the room.

"The wall to your left, sir. I'm reading steel reinforcement." Tony stared at it. "Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret door…" He pushed it and the wall slid open. "Yay!"

"I'd guess it was a secret door." Percy commented. Tony held up his hand to say be quiet. Percy fell silent and they walked down the long stairway.

Meanwhile, Annabeth and Steve were creeping along to Baron Strucker. Steve silently pointed outside the doorway. Annabeth nodded. "Baron Von Strucker." Steve said, striding through the door. "HYDRA's number one thug." Strucker turned around. "Technically, I'm a thug for S.H.I.E.L.D." Strucker said.

"Well, then technically you're unemployed." Annabeth said, drawing her knife. Annabeth felt a tingling on the back of her neck. She turned around and saw a flash of red and she and Steve were thrown back down the stairs. Annabeth jumped up and was about to attack when the girl backed up and the doors closed without her touching them, horror movie style.

"You'll have to be faster-"Strucker started to say, and Steve slammed him with his shield. "Second enhanced. Female. Do not engage." Steve said into the earbud.

Back with Percy and Tony, they'd just walked into a huge cavern. Percy recognized some Chitauri alien ships from pictures. "Guys, we've got Strucker." Steve said. "Yeah…" Tony said, walking around. "We've got… something bigger."

Percy stared around the room. "How did they get all of this?" Tony shrugged. "Who knows? The government cleared up most of the Chitauri waste but they couldn't manage to clean it all. Illegal salvagers, robbers, even civilians desperate enough to get money would sell this stuff to just about…" His voice trailed off. Percy saw a curved spear with glowing blue mass sitting on a holder.

"Thor. We've got eyes on the prize." Tony said, and all of the sudden hands appeared on the side of his head and a woman shot red energy into it. Percy reacted instinctively and slashed at her, but before he could she did the same thing to him.

Percy was plunged into a vision.

He was standing on the borders of Camp Half-Blood. It looked normal at first, but all of the sudden a shadow passed over the land and it seemed to contain all of the things he'd ever feared: Kronos, Atlas, Gaia, Tartarus, and all of the monsters he'd ever battled. Then he blinked and the shadow was gone.

In its place were hundreds of bodies of dead demigods and mortals. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Nico, Will, Reyna. All of the people he'd ever cared for. And they all seemed to be looking at him with bitterness.

Annabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him to his knees. She looked tortured, angry, scared, like the time Percy had battled Akhlys. "How… could you… abandon us?" She said. Her breath came through in short gasps. "You… could have… saved me. All of us. Why didn't you help? Do… more?"

Percy shook his head, trying to convince himself that this wasn't real. Annabeth's hand slipped from his. "No…" He whispered.

Then, as quickly as it started, the vision stopped. Percy blinked. He was back with Tony. Percy felt frozen in place, and apparently so was Tony, until he thrust his hand out so suddenly he almost smacked Percy. He ducked just in time.

He suddenly remembered the woman. He spun around, hand flying into his pocket to grab his steel sword. He pulled it out but the lady just used her red energy stuff to push it away. She was watching Tony with almost hungry eagerness.

Suddenly the same guy who shot Clint appeared out of nowhere, accompanied as usual by a whoosh of air. Percy dove for his sword again but the woman just pushed it farther out of his reach. Meanwhile, Tony didn't seem to hear or care about what was happening. Pieces of the Iron Man arm flew to his hand. Percy watched with apprehension as Tony grabbed Loki's Scepter off its rack.

 **Percy Jackson: Mission Marvel**

 **A/N Sorry guys I just had to do that. This is the part in the movie where they show the Age of Ultron logo and I just couldn't resist. Whoa that was the longest chapter I've ever written! *Gives pat on the back* Anyway, that was a long chapter, sorry for the long wait, I'll be out with a new chapter soon enough! As always, reviews are amazing! Please continue!**

 **Shout out to:**

 **FaerieQueenoftheNorth  
Simbylosis  
Anikabagnell05**

 **You guys are the best!**


	9. The Creation of Ultron

**A/N Hello people! I know that I updated recently, but I wanted to surprise you guys! Also: As I've already said, I'm going to make a series out of this, next book will be Captain America Civil War, and then we're going to make another book for Infinity War! Now, I'm hoping to finish those two books BEFORE Endgame comes out, which means almost daily updates! Yay!**

Percy P.O.V

After the siege on the HYDRA base, the Avengers had successfully retrieved the scepter. Percy had wanted to come on the quinjet, and he knew that it would be necessary to fly occasionally with the Avengers, so he and Annabeth decided it was time for desperate measures.

He'd told the Avengers that he needed a minute and he and Annabeth grabbed some hamburgers that they'd gotten on the road, burned them, sacrificed them to Zeus, and asked the gods if they would please be kind enough not to strike Percy out of the sky when he was flying on Avengers business.

That hadn't really gotten a response, so Zeus didn't say yes but he didn't say no which Percy took as a good sign. Tony looked confused when Percy started boarding the quinjet as well, but he didn't make a comment.

Now they were flying over the Atlantic Ocean, and Percy couldn't help glancing upwards for storm clouds. So far so good, however. Natasha walked over to Bruce who was listening to music. "Hey, the lullaby worked better than ever." She said.

Percy let their voices trail off as he thought about his vision. When he'd seen Annabeth again after the mission, he'd hugged her so hard she couldn't breathe. "What happened?" She asked, studying him. "Tell you about it later." Percy muttered, and kissed her. Tony started wolf-whistling, but he was shaken to, Percy could feel it. Whatever that woman had shown Tony had affected him badly.

Percy walked over to Annabeth and murmured to her what had happened. She hugged him. Percy kissed her forehead and took a deep breath, trying to expel all of the fear and anxiety. Tony was watching them closely, but looked away when Percy glanced back.

"Thor, word on the Hulk?" Natasha said suddenly. "The gates of hell are filled with the screams of his victims." Thor said, punching the air. Natasha glared at him while Bruce put his face in his hands. Percy wasn't the best with social skills, but he was pretty sure that wasn't what Bruce wanted to hear.

Seeing how his reply didn't exactly help, Thor tried to amend his statement. "Um, but not he screams of the dead of course, no, no. Quiet screams, mainly whimpering. Mostly complaining and tales of sprained ankles, ah," Thor stammered to a halt and looked at Steve for help.

"Hey, Doctor Banner?" Tony said from the pilot's chair. Bruce looked up. "Helen Cho is coming, is it okay if she uses your lab?" Bruce nodded. "Um, yeah she knows her way around."

"Thanks," Tony walked over to Thor. "Feels good, yeah? I mean, we've been looking for this thing since S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed." Thor, Tony, and Steve talked in low voices. When they stopped, Percy called out, "I'd like to find out how that lady played with our minds when all that's in that scepter is a blue rock."

Everyone looked at him. "What?" Annabeth walked over to the scepter, studying it. "This is the strongest magical power I've felt since…" She seemed to realize everyone was staring at her. "Ahem, what I meant to say was, this doesn't look like it's from Earth, and the power I'm feeling… well, let's just say this thing isn't meant to be a nick knack."

Steve looked surprised. Tony grinned. "I told you, she knows her stuff." Percy walked over to Bruce who was still massaging his brow. "Hey," Percy said. "I hear Thor." Bruce inclined his head slightly. "Who didn't?" He muttered.

Percy decided to jump right into his pep talk. He wasn't good with words, but Bruce looked seriously down.

"I knew a guy," Percy began. "Well, you know the saying, 'with great power comes great responsibility?" Bruce nodded. "My friend didn't take it so well." Percy continued. "His father… sort of neglected him, I guess. He turned bad and some good people-" His voice cracked accidently.

Annabeth glanced over and seemed to guess Percy was talking about Luke. She folded her arms and stared out the quinjet window. Percy cleared his throat. "Well, anyway, my point is, you aren't the Hulk. You're different. And the way you're handling it, how you actually wish you _weren't_ the Hulk- well, it's impressive. There are a lot of people who'd do anything for that power, good or bad. The fact that you don't like the Hulk, that you're fighting him… that's just amazing."

Bruce seemed to think about that. "That's true. Th-thanks, Percy."

"Anytime." He replied. Natasha looked at him, slightly impressed. "You started, I finished." Percy muttered, nodding to her, and then walked back over to Tony.

"-Just a few days with it until the farewell party. You'll be staying, right?" Tony was saying. Thor nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. A great victory deserves revels."  
"Yeah," Tony said. "And who doesn't love a good revel. Captain?" Steve nodded. "Hopefully this brings an end to the Chitauri and HYDRA. Yes, revels."

"What about you, kid?" Tony asked. Percy, caught off guard, stared at him. "What?"

"You and Annie. Will you be staying at the tower?" Percy raised his eyebrows. "First off, Annabeth will severely injure you if she hears you call her that. Second, probably, yes. My instincts tell me there's a battle coming and we want to stay close in case you need us. Third, I'm not old enough to drink, my mom will kill me."

"All right, fine." Tony put his hands up in surrender.

"Anyway," He went back to talking with the guys. Soon after, the quinjet pulled onto Avengers tower. Clint was pulled off the plane to a Chinese women speaking rapidly in Mandarin to her helpers.

A woman whom Percy recognized from S.H.I.E.L.D walked on the plane. "Lab's all set-up, boss." Maria Hill said. Percy suddenly realized she was the lady he'd punched in the nose while trying to escape from S.H.I.E.L.D. She must have remembered that too, because she looked at him coldly. "Hey," Percy said, grinning at her. "How's that nose clearing up?"

Hill turned back to Tony. "Oh, actually, he's the boss." Tony said, turning around and indicating Steve. "I just pay for everything, and design everything, and make everything look cooler."

Steve got up and walked off the plane. "What's the word on Strucker?" He asked. Annabeth got up quietly and followed the two.

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

Annabeth started following Steve and Hill out of the plane. She noticed that this was usually the best way to get information. The Avengers, purposely or not, usually didn't tell her the whole plan. "NATO's got him." Hill said. "Two enhanced?" Steve asked. Hill handed him an Ipad. "Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment. Sokovia's got a rough history. It's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special." Steve studied the IPad for a second and then handed it back to her. "Their abilities?"

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation." Steve looked at Hill funny. She elaborated: "He's fast and she's weird."

Steve nodded. "Well, they're going to show up again." Steve said. "Agreed." Hill said. "File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts."  
Steve stepped in an elevator and Annabeth joined him. They both jumped. Hill put a hand on her gun but quickly took it away when she saw who it was. "Right," Steve said. "What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?"

Hill looked at him. "We're not at war, Captain."

"They are." The elevator doors closed.

 **Steve P.O.V.**

Steve noticed Annabeth's knuckles were white on the handlebars and her face was tight, like she was repressing a painful memory. "You all right?" Steve asked, concerned. Annabeth took a shaky breath. "Fine. I just don't do well with elevators. It'll pass." She looked at Steve. Again he was struck at how different she was from a normal teenager. Her posture was relaxed, yet her body was alert like a soldier.

Her grey eyes were full of determination and intelligence. Eyes that should not belong to a teenager. "You know you didn't have to talk to them about me." Annabeth said suddenly. It was a statement, not a question. Steve started. "What?"

Annabeth looked him full in the face. "I know you talked to everyone about Percy and I. We didn't ask to join you, and I like to earn my own respect." Steve was caught off guard. "I didn't-"She cut him off. "Don't apologize. You meant well." She smiled and her eyes sparkled. For once she looked like a regular teenager.

"You're a good person, Rogers. You all are. You don't meet a lot of mortals like that." The elevator dinged, and Annabeth walked out. All Steve could think was: ' _mortals_ '?

Percy walked up to the floor where Barton was getting healed. He was a bit on guard. All this technology, it was only a matter of time before a monster found him. "How's he doing?" Bruce asked Tony, nodding to Percy. "Oh, unfortunately, he's still Barton." Bruce grinned. "That's terrible."  
"He's fine. He's thirsty. Alright, JARVIS…" Tony and Bruce walked into his lab together. A minute later Annabeth walked in right after. She waved at him and Percy waved back.

Percy then walked into the room where Clint was lying on the bed.

 **(Annabeth)**

Annabeth walked into Tony's office where the scepter was being held. "You called me, Mr. Stark?" She poked her head in. She still had her internship job, after all, and she was working at the moment. Tony motioned for her to come over. "Yes, thank you Miss Chase. Bruce and I need help dissecting this thing."

"We do?" Bruce said, walking over and looking surprised.

Annabeth walked over and raised her eyebrows. "I'm guessing this isn't a simple, 'bring me some coffee' thing?" Tony shook his head. "No. Also, you're promoted. You're now Pepper's personal assistant, which means you're also my personal assistant while she's gone." Annabeth nodded. "Yes sir. What did you want?"

"You were right, Miss Chase." Tony said. "JARVIS confirmed your theory. The scepter is protecting something powerful inside." Tony checked his watch. "Oh, Barton wants his drink. I'll inform you later, Miss Chase."

Percy watched as Dr. Cho healed Barton. It was impressive, but he didn't really have an eye for this sort of stuff. If Will Solace was here, however, he'd probably have a stroke.

"You sure this guy's gonna be all right?" Natasha asked Dr. Cho. "Pretending to need this guy really has an impact on the team."

"There's no possibility of deterioration. The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacrum." Dr. Cho said. "I'm sorry; I lost interest after the fourth word." Percy said. "Is he gonna be fine or not?" Dr. Cho gave him a scathing look. "She's creating tissue." Clint said. "Now _that_ I can understand." Percy said, just as Tony walked in with some drinks.

"Oh, he's flat lining. Call it. Time?" Tony said, checking his watch. "No, no, no, I'm gonna live forever!" Clint groaned. "I'll be made of plastic."

Dr. Cho smiled at him. "You'll be made of you, Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won't tell the difference."  
"Well, I don't have a girlfriend." Clint replied. "That I can't fix." She faced Tony. "This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits will be left in the dust."

Tony shrugged. "Well, that is exactly the plan. I expect to see you at the party, Helen." Dr. Cho looked down at her scientific equipment. "Unlike you, I don't have unlimited party time." She hesitated. "Will Thor be there?"

Annabeth walked into Tony's office where Bruce and Tony were waiting for her. "You called me, boss?" She asked, setting down her pen and paper. Tony nodded at it. "You came prepared?" Annabeth grinned. "When Tony Stark calls you into his lab with a scientist, you can be prepared to bet there will be math involved."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Since when were you so observant?"

"I've always been observant, Mr. Stark. You just haven't noticed until now." Bruce snorted. "So, what's the rumpus?" He asked. Tony walked over to the scepter. "Well, the scepter. You see, we were wondering how Strucker got so inventive, so I've been analyzing the gem inside you may recognize."

Tony pulled out a remote and a picture of JARVIS's conscience. "JARVIS." Bruce and Annabeth said at the same time. "Doctor. Miss Chase." JARVIS replied. "Started out, JARVIS was just a natural language UI." Tony said. "Now he runs the Iron Legion. He runs more of the company than anyone besides Pepper." Annabeth grinned. She'd always like Pepper Potts.

"Top of the line." Tony said, pointing to the yellow imagine. "Yeah," Annabeth said. "I suspect not for long." JARVIS said. "Yes, but this doesn't explain why-"Annabeth started saying but was cut off.

"Meet the competition." Said Tony, and pulled up a different pulsating sphere, this time blue. Annabeth and Bruce both stared at it. It was significantly more complicated then JARVIS. "It's beautiful," Bruce said, and walked closer to it. "If you had to guess, what does it look like to you?" Tony asked them.

"Like it's… thinking. I mean, this could be…" Bruce said. "It's not a human mind." Annabeth said, also walking closer to it. "No," Bruce agreed. "But something remarkably close to it. I mean, look at this! It's like neurons firing."

Tony nodded. "Down in Strucker's lab, I saw some pretty advanced robotics works. They deep sized the data, but… he was probably knocking on one particular door." Bruce took off his glasses and looked at Tony. "Artificial Intelligence."

Annabeth felt a chill go down her back. Tony stepped closer to them. "This could be it. This could be the key to creating Ultron." Tony had pitched the idea two weeks ago, there was a long discussion, and eventually decided that it wasn't possible. "I thought Ultron was a fantasy." Bruce said, and Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Yesterday it was." Tony agreed. "But if we could harness this power, apply to my Iron Legion…"

"That's a mad sized if." Bruce said. "Our _job_ is 'if'. What if you were sipping margaritas on a sun-drenched beach, turning brown instead of green?" Tony said, and turned to Annabeth. "And you… what if wherever you got your training wasn't needed anymore? What if whatever you had to fight was gone?" Annabeth was silent, but she had to admit that it sounded nice. No worrying about fighting monsters? A chance to be a normal teenager for once? She had never admitted how much she'd always longed for that.

"What if you didn't have to be always looking over your shoulder for VERONICA?" Tony asked. Bruce seemed to shrug that off. " Don't hate, I helped design VERONICA."

"As a worst case measure right?" Tony said. "But what if there was no worst case? What if the world was safe? What if the next time aliens roll up to the club-and they will- they couldn't get past the bouncer?" Annabeth knew the idea was too good to be true. There was no such thing as a perfect world. But the idea was tempting.

"The only people threatening this planet would be people." Bruce said, obviously still doubtful. "I want to apply this to the Ultron program, but JARVIS can't download a data schematic this dense." Tony continued, now seeming to plead with Annabeth and Bruce. "We can only do it while we have the scepter here. That's three days. Give me three days."

Annabeth was on the edge of agreeing, but could still see flaws in the plan. "If this thing is so smart, then what if it becomes self-aware?" She asked. Tony waved an impatient hand. "You've been watching too many sci-fi movies, kid."

"So you're going for artificial intelligence and you don't want to tell the team." Bruce said, almost angrily. "That's right." Tony said. "And you know why, because we don't have time for a city hall debate. I don't want to hear the 'man was not meant to meddle' medley. I see a suit of armor around the world." Tony said this with a new intensity that Annabeth had never heard before.

"Sounds like a cold world, Tony." Bruce said calmly. "I've seen colder." Tony's face hardened. "This one, this very vulnerable blue one? It needs Ultron." Tony walked out of the lab. "Peace in our time. Imagine that."

Annabeth and Bruce looked at each other and came to a silent agreement.

Over the next few days, Annabeth worked harder then she'd ever worked before. She'd even gotten more used to technology, and had stopped from cringing every time she tapped the screen. Tony and Bruce seemed to get more respect for her as she solved algorithms even they couldn't. On the third day, Annabeth was lying on the ground staring up at the ceiling, wishing that a new idea would come to her from sheer force.

"What did we miss?" Tony muttered, staring at the screen as well. Annabeth checked her watch. "Hey, it's party time. Pardon the pun." Bruce groaned but grinned. "You know, I've heard that you work better after a break." She said. Tony barely even look at her. "Mmm-hmm." He said.

Annabeth sighed and walked out of the lab, Bruce on her heels.

Percy was prepared for awkwardness. After all, he and Annabeth were easily the youngest people at the party, and, unable to give satisfactory answers for being there, eventually they walked into the corner of the room at stayed there. "So, what were you and Tony doing, stuck up in there for so long?" Percy finally asked. Annabeth started. "Mmm? Um, you know. Just work."

"That was a highly unspecific answer." Percy said, only half kidding, but he didn't pry. She would tell him when she wanted too. Bruce walked over to Natasha. "So, how did a girl like you end up working in a dump like this?" He asked.

Annabeth leaned over and muttered to Percy. "I wonder how long they've liked each other." She said. Percy stared at her. "What?" Annabeth laughed. "You're so clueless." She walked over across the room to get a drink, and Percy was sure he heard her mutter, "Boys."

After a while, everyone left and it was just the Avengers left in the tower. Percy and Annabeth walked over to the couch were they were gathering. "About time!" Tony said. "You party animals have been staying in the corner this whole time? What do the words 'social gathering' mean to you?"

Percy and Annabeth perched on the end of the couch. "It's a trick!" Clint said, obviously continuing their conversation. Percy glanced at the hammer on the table and grinned. Thor laughed. "Oh no, it's much more than that." Clint rolled his eyes and made a dramatic voice. "Uh, whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power! Whatever man, it's a trick!" Thor winked at Percy and Annabeth. "Well, please be my guest." Clint stared. "Really?"

"Yeah." Thor said. "Oh, this is gonna be beautiful." Rhody said. "Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't do it." Tony mocked him. Everyone laughed. Clint rolled up his sleeves, tried, and failed to lift the hammer. "I still don't know how you do it!"

"Smell the silent judgment?" Tony said. Clint gestured to him. "Please, Stark, by all means." Tony shrugged. "Never one to shrink from an honest challenge. It's physics."

Everyone laughed and muttered. "So if I lift it I rule Asgard?" Tony asked. "Yes, of course."

"I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta…" Tony tried to lift it but failed. "I'll be right back." He went and put on the arm of the Iron Man suit.

And so it went. Most Avengers tried it. All of them failed. Steve moved it an inch, which made Percy's respect for him increase even more. Percy was asked once, but didn't want to increase suspicion even more, so he and Annabeth declined.

"Widow?" Bruce said. Natasha grinned. "Oh, no no no. That's not a question I need answered."

"All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged." Tony said. "You bet your *censored*." Clint said. Maria Hill looked at Steve. "Um, Steve, he said a bad language word." Steve sighed and said to Tony, "Did you tell everyone about that?"

Tony ignored him. "The handle's imprinted. It's like a security code, right? 'Whosoever carries Thor's fingerprints' is, I think, the literal translation?" Thor stood up. "Well, that's a very, very interesting theory, but I have a simpler one," He picked up the hammer and spun it. "You're all not worthy." There was a murmur of complaining.

Percy and Annabeth grinned and it seemed they were finally having a good time. They should never have even thought that, because then the Fates were all like, 'HAHAHA! NOOBS!"

An ear-piercing sound vibrated around the room. They all cried out and put their hands over their ears. When it stopped, a metallic voice echoed around the room. "Worthy? No. How could you be worthy?" A disfigured robot with glowing blue eyes became apparent on the front of the room. "Stark." Steve said, staring at it. Tony tapped his phone. "JARVIS." Annabeth was looking at it with dawning horror. "What _is_ that?" Percy asked.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep." The robot said. "Or was I a-dream?" Tony tapped his ear. "Reboot. Reboot. OS. We've got a buggy suit."

"No," Annabeth murmured. "No, it can't be." Percy had no idea what that was about, but they had bigger problems. "There was a terrible noise, and I was tangled in like… strings on me. Had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy." That was when Percy started getting a bad feeling.

"You killed someone?" Steve asked. "Wouldn't have been my first call." The robot said. "But then, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" Thor asked. Hill cocked her gun. The robot's voice played a recording of Tony's. "' I see a suit of armor around the world.'" Annabeth gave a low groan. "Ultron!" Bruce said. "Who the heck is Ultron?" Percy asked.

"Not now, Percy." Annabeth muttered and drew her knife. Typical Annabeth. Never without a weapon. "In the flesh," Ultron confirmed. "Or rather, not. Not yet. This is the chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission."

"What mission?" Natasha's voice was deceptively calm. "Peace in our time." Ultron said, and out of the walls exploded the Iron Legion.

 **A/N Yay! We finished! Thanks to all my great reviewers. Shout outs too:  
** **NinjaFang1331** **  
** **Symbylosis  
anikabagnell05  
Gottalovebooks14  
mayito 300  
DaughterofAthena223 ****(twice-double shout out!)  
** **ShadeFireDragon**

 **And of course, special thanks to** **Sparksofrandomness** **for alerting me to an issue in my writing. I wasn't aware of these so thanks so much for helping me! After I saw this review, I went immediately and fixed it.**


	10. Who is the Mad Titan? Gee, I Dunno

**A/N Nearly 180 followers! *passes out from shock*. Now, if every one of those followers reviewed, it would make my day. Scratch that, week. Scratch that, month. You get the idea.**

 **Tony Stark P.O.V.**

The robots burst through the wall. Percy and Annabeth were in motion before anyone else. They tackled one each, stabbing and slashing at every bit they could reach. The problem with robots: they weren't bothered by little things like knives.

Bruce flew through the air and landed on Natasha. "Sorry!" He said. "Don't turn green!" She said quickly.

"I won't!"

Everyone did their best against the robots. Tony jumped on one of the robots and hacked at its neck, trying to separate it from its neck. "Stark!" Steve yelled. "We are here to help. We are here to help." The robot said over and over. "One sec, one sec!" Tony called back. Finally it shut down. While the Avengers were preoccupied, one of the robots flew over and stole the scepter off its rack.

Barton threw Steve's shield at him. He caught it and used it to cut off the head of one of the robots. For a moment they all just stood there, breathing hard and glaring at Ultron. "That was dramatic." Ultron said coolly. "I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to… evolve?" Ultron picked up one of the heads of an Iron Legion robot. "With these? These… puppets." He spat in disgust and threw it to the floor.

"There's only one path to peace. The Avenger's extinction." Then Thor snapped and threw his hammer at Ultron. He fell apart. Ultron sang really creepily, "I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me."

 **Natasha Romanoff P.O.V.**

"All our work is gone." Bruce said. "Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch."

"He's been in everything." Natasha said. "Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us then we do about each other." Was it just her imagination, or did Percy and Annabeth exchange a guilty look? "He's in the files, he's in the internet," Rhody said, pacing around the room. "What if he decides to access something a bit more exciting?"

"Nuclear codes." Agent Hill said without glancing up. "Nuclear codes." Rhody confirmed. "Nukes?" Natasha said. "He said he wanted us dead."

"He didn't say dead," Annabeth said, speaking for the first time, her voice slightly hoarse. "He said extinct." Clint folded his arms. "He also said he killed someone." Agent Hill looked confused. "There wasn't anyone else in the building."

"Yes, there was." Tony said, and clicked one of his remotes. A glowing yellow image of JARVIS appeared, but it had pieces missing and it was glitching strangely. "This is insane." Bruce said. "JARVIS was the first line of defense." Steve said, putting his fist on his mouth. "He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense."

"No," Bruce said, still staring at the destroyed picture of Ultron. "Ultron could have assimilated JARVIS. This isn't strategy, this is… rage."

"Yeah, you can tell something's bad when it can make the Pinocchio theme song sound creepy." Percy said, in a wildly transparent attempt at a joke. No one laughed. Thor stormed into the room, grabbed Tony by the neck, and slammed him against the wall. "Come on, use your words buddy." Tony said while clutching his neck. "I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark." Thor said.

Percy started forward to help Tony but Annabeth grabbed his wrist and gave him warning look. "Thor! The legionnaire." Steve said sharply. Thor dropped Tony on the ground none-to-gently. "Trail went cold about a hundred miles out, but it's heading north, and it has the scepter." Thor growled. "The genies out of the bottle. Clear and present is Ultron." Natasha said.

"I don't understand," Dr. Cho said to Tony. "You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?"

"Tony." Annabeth said sharply. "Tell them." Tony started chuckling. Bruce shook his head violently at him and then looked helplessly at Annabeth. "You think this is funny?" Thor said angrily. "No. It's probably not, right?" Tony said, getting control of himself. "Is this really terrible? Is it so… Is it so…" He stopped when he saw their serious faces, but a smile kept tugging at his lips. "It's so terrible."

"This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you didn't understand." Thor said, obviously still angry. Tony turned around, being angry right back. "No. I'm sorry. It's _funny_. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this."

"Tony…" Said Bruce and Annabeth at the same time, both in warning tones. "Really?!" Tony said, now turning on Bruce. "That's it? You just roll over; show your belly, every time somebody snarls."

"Only when we've created a murder bot," Bruce replied, eyebrows raised, as if daring Tony to say anything else. "We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface? Annabeth, back me up here."

Annabeth glared at him as well. "I won't, Stark. At least I'm not arrogant enough to pretend that everything's perfect as an evil robot _that you created_ runs rampant around the world." Annabeth looked like she had some choice words as well to share with Stark, but it was Percy's turn to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, you did something right." Steve said. "And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than S.H.I.E.L.D.-"

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony interrupted. Annabeth rolled her eyes and Percy muttered something in Greek that didn't sound like a compliment. "Nope, it's never come up." Rhody said sarcastically. "Saved New York?" Tony continued. "Never heard that." Rhody said again.

"A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it." Tony continued. "We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day but… that up there? That's the endgame. How were you guys planning on beating that?"

Steve looked at him. "Together."

"We'll lose."

"Then we'll do that together, too."

Tony stared at Steve for a little longer but then turned away. "Thor's right." Steve said. "Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he does. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller."

 **(Steve)**

Steve and Maria Hill walked briskly down the hall. "He's all over the globe. Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs. There are reports of a metal man or men coming around and emptying the place."

"Fatalities?" Steve asked. "Only when engaged." She replied. "Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about worst memories, old fears, and something too fast to see." That clicked in Steve's brain. "Maximoffs. It makes sense he'd go to them, they have something in common."

"Not anymore." She showed him a picture of a dead Strucker and red graffiti on the wall that said _PEACE_. They walked over to Clint, who was talking on the phone. "Yeah, I'm fine. Yes ma'am. Yeah, something just came up."

"Barton, we have something." Steve interrupted him. "Gotta go. Bye." Clint hung up the phone. "Who was that?" Steve asked. Clint looked at him for a minute and then said, "Girlfriend."

They gathered the rest of the team into a lab. Steve found Percy and Annabeth with their heads together. They seemed to be arguing fiercely about something. "Yes, but it all comes down to the same point-"

"Percy, we don't have permission yet! Do you _want_ to be struck down? It was risky enough flying on that quinjet-"

"No, but this is a crisis! We agreed-"

"Not until we have-"

"Hey, guys. We got a lead." Steve broke in. They jumped, faced him, tried, and failed to look like they were doing something unimportant. "Um, yeah." Percy said. "We'll be there in a sec. Just… figuring some things out."

"All right," Steve said, but looked at them curiously. As soon as they were out of sight he heard them continue their argument. "You see? That was way to close!"

"Annabeth, give me a break. The guy's a freaking super soldier."

Steve walked into the lab where everyone else was waiting. "Where're Percy and Annabeth?" Tony asked. "Hey guys." Annabeth said as they both walked in the room. She did a great job of looking like they were late for no reason, Steve gave her that. "What's the news?"

Steve showed them the picture of dead Strucker. "What's this?" Tony asked. "A message. Ultron killed Strucker." Steve replied. "And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us." Tony said sarcastically. "This is a smokescreen." Natasha said. "Why send a message when you've just given a speech?"

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss." Steve said. "Yeah, I bet he…" Natasha checked on one of the computers. "Yep, everything we had on Strucker has been erased."

"This is why I don't use computers." Percy muttered. Annabeth elbowed him. "Not everything." Tony said. The team went through all the paper files on Strucker. In truth, Steve was kind of relieved about this. Finally, paper information. Something he understood. "Known associates." Steve remarked. "Well, Strucker had a lot of friends."

"All these people are horrible." Bruce said, also searching through files. "Wait. I know that guy." Tony said suddenly, pointing to a picture of a guy with a beard and a tattoo on his neck. "From back in the day. He operates off the African coast, sells black market arms."

Steve gave him an accusing look. Tony looked at him innocently. "There are conventions, alright? You meet people. I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game changer. It was all very 'Ahab'."

"What's this?" Percy pointed to the tattoo on the guy's neck. "Uh, it's a tattoo. I don't think he had it when-"Tony said quickly. "No, those are tattoos." Thor pointed to some on his arm. "That's a brand." Bruce shrugged. "Oh yeah, it's a word in an African dialect, meaning 'thief' in a much less friendly way."

"What dialect?" Steve asked. Bruce opened his mouth to reply but Annabeth got there first. "Wakandan." Everyone looked at her. She shrugged. "I do my research, okay? How do we get this guy?"

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with one of their trade goods…" Tony said. "I thought your father said he got the last of it?" Steve asked. "I don't know. What comes out of Wakanda?" Bruce wondered. "The strongest metal on Earth." Tony replied, almost reflexively glancing at Steve's shield.

"Where is this guy now?" Steve asked.

 **(Percy)**

Percy couldn't help but shudder when he stepped on to the jet that would take them to Africa. This Avengers business was really taking them all over the world. First Sokovia, now this. If there ever was a crisis in Rome, Percy would flat out refuse. That had been a bad experience.

Annabeth started continuing the argument that had started in Avengers Tower. "Percy, when we get permission, we will." She said firmly. "But not yet. I'm not losing you. Not again."

"Not. Here." Percy said in an undertone. She fell silent, but was still looking at him suspiciously. "If you do it without telling me Percy, I swear to all the-"

"Shut up!" He said fiercely. Natasha was looking at them. "Okay everyone, buckle up. This is a pretty fast plane, but it'll still take us around ten hours." Tony called from the pilot seat. Percy sighed and settled in. Ten hours for Zeus to ponder blasting him out of the sky. This was going to be a blast.

Around two hours later, Percy could feel his eyelids getting heavy. Three days of fitful sleep straight could really take it out of a guy. Annabeth put her hand on his. "It's fine." She whispered. "I'll wake you up later."

Percy started to protest, but knew that sleep was the best thing right now, as much as he regretted having dreams.

His first dream started out innocent. He was sitting on the edge of the balcony in his apartment with Annabeth, watching the sun set over the horizon. That was the best dream. Then suddenly, he fell off. He was flying through the air and landed with a mighty _FLOOM_. He blinked and he was standing in the court of Poseidon.

"Perseus." Poseidon said. "Dad," Percy replied. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I message." Poseidon said. "In light of the recent crisis of Ultron-"

"You know about that?" Percy interrupted. Poseidon ignored him. "-Lord Zeus has given you permission to tell the mortals you work with who you are." Percy gaped. That Zeus had finally caved didn't pose as a good omen. "And also," Poseidon added, his eyes now twinkling. "He also says that he gives you permission to fly in his realm, as long as it is strictly necessary. No flying to New Rome with Miss Chase."

"I wasn't going to-"

"Never mind," Poseidon said his tone now urgent again. "We don't have much time. Perseus, beware of the Mad Titan. He is coming. You must-"Poseidon's voice was getting fainter. "What?" Percy said his panic rising. "I thought we killed all the Titans! Who is he?" And Percy was falling, falling through blackness, and there were confused glimpses of a golden glove and glittering gems the colors of the rainbow-

And he woke up. Percy was back in the ship, sweat pouring down his face, gasping as if he'd run a marathon. Annabeth was looking at him in concern, along with the rest of the Avengers. "Percy?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

 **A/N that was another chapter! Yay! Guess who managed to update in two days? This one! Woo hoo! Anyway, again thanks to all of my reviewers. Anybody know who the Mad Titan is? *Cough cough Thanos cough cough*. Yes, this is going to Infinity War. Shout outs to reviewers:**

 **NinjaFang1331  
DullReign82  
ShadeFireDragon  
** **Keranovi (Guest-thanks so much!)  
** **DaughterofAthena223**


	11. The Avengers get their butts kicked

**Chapter Eleven: The Avengers Get Their Butts Kicked**

 **A/N Not a huge author's note today, though again I'll thank all my AMAZING reviewers at the end of the chapter.**

 **Annabeth P.O.V.**

Annabeth was worried about Percy.

He'd woken up with sweat pouring down his face and breathing hard. The Avengers were all looking worried over him, and Tony kept smirking. _They_ all thought it was just a normal bad dream. Annabeth didn't need them underestimating Percy and Annabeth even more.

"Percy, what was it about?" She whispered in his ear. "Later," He mumbled and stood up; trying to look like everything was fine. "I'm good, people. Show's over. Go back to your business." They did so. "Bathroom," Percy said to Annabeth, and left.

As soon as Percy came back, they went to the back of the quinjet together. "It was important," Percy said. "But I can't tell you when they're all listening." Suddenly Annabeth had an idea. " _As milisoume sta ellinika archaia*_." She said in Ancient Greek. Percy understood immediately. " _Do you think it will work?"_ He said, also in Ancient Greek. " _As far as I know, none of them can speak it."_ She replied. " _All right,"_ Percy said, " _But let's make this quick. We don't want to raise more suspicion_." Annabeth nodded.

" _We have permission from Olympus_." Percy said. Annabeth stared at him. " _When? Who told you_?"

" _Just now. My dad_." Percy replied. "S _hould we do it now_?" He asked. Annabeth thought. " _No_ ," She said. " _After the_ _whole Ultron thing blows over_. _Who knows_? _Maybe we'll defeat him right after this_!" Percy sighed. " _Annabeth, you know that isn't true_." Annabeth nodded sadly. " _Fine. After we_ fail _to capture Ultron. That good enough for you_?"

Percy nodded and there was a ghost of a smile on his face. " _Okay. But that wasn't the most disturbing part_." Percy told her about the rest of his dream, halting at parts because Percy didn't speak Ancient Greek as well as Annabeth did. When he was done, Annabeth stared at him in horror. " _We killed all the Titans_!" She said. " _Do you think some of them are coming back_?" Percy asked her. " _They can't be_." She murmured. " _I don't remember any nicknames for Titans that are even remotely like the Mad Titan_." He nodded. " _I'm just as freaked out as you are. And the end of my dream didn't make any sense at all_." Percy told her about a golden glove and different colored gems.

" _Okay_ ," Annabeth said, breathing through her nose to get control of her panic. " _There's no way a Titan is coming back. In the meantime, I'll try to contact my mother, see if we can get any information. Right now, we should focus on Ultron_." Percy grinned weakly. " _Right. One crisis at a time_."

 **(Tony)**

Was the kid having a bad nightmare? That wasn't a good sign. If one of their crew got freaked out just when he had a nightmare, that couldn't bode well for anything else. Tony had to resist the urge to say, 'Aww is the wittle baby scared?' The look in Annabeth's eyes made him decide that it was not the best time, however.

Then the two went in the back and started talking quickly in a different language that Tony didn't understand, though once or twice he thought he heard 'Ultron'. "JARVIS, what language are they speaking?" Tony asked quietly. "It appears to be a form of Ancient Greek, sir." Tony nearly fell out of his chair. "Isn't that a dead language?" He asked. "Ancient Greek died out around the seventeen hundreds, sir. The people in the areas around Greece now speak Greek, but not Ancient Greek."

Tony nodded. This was starting to fit with one of his theories, but he had to be sure. It sounded like the kids were finishing up their conversation. "JARVIS, translate, please." Tony put on his headphones and Annabeth's voice sounded in his ear, distorted from translation technology. "-Try to contact my mother, see if we can get any information. Right now, we should focus on Ultron." Percy replied, "Right. One crisis at a time." Then they stopped talking.

Tony took off his headphones. He glanced behind him and Percy and Annabeth had sat back down in their usual spots. Were there multiple crises that the Avengers didn't know about? Were the kids _creating_ another problem that they would have to deal with? And wasn't Annabeth's mother dead?

Tony was pondering these questions until they finally landed in Africa.

 **(Percy)**

The Avengers quietly got off the plane and on to the boat where Klaue was working (could you call it working when you were only buying off other people?). Everyone in the boat was wandering around and it was pitch black. Finally, with a lot of bumping into things, they found where Klaue and Ultron were.

It appeared that Ultron had just cut of Klaue's arm. "Oooh, I'm sorry. I'm so sor… I'm sure that's gonna be okay. I'm sorry, I just don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark! It's a thing with me. Stark, he's a sickness!" Ultron kicked Klaue down the stairs.

"Oh, junior." Tony said, now in his Iron Man suit. "You're gonna break your old man's heart." Thor was to Tony's left, Percy was directly behind him, and Steve was to his right. Percy brought out his sword and readied it. "You know if I have to." Ultron said, not even flinching as he turned around.

"We don't have to break anything." Thor said. "Yeah, I prefer my bones un-broken." Percy commented. "Ah, clearly you've never made an omelet." Ultron replied. Percy would have laughed if Ultron wasn't evil. "Beat me to it by one second." Tony said.

Pietro and Wanda Maximoff emerged from the shadows. "Ah, this is funny Mr. Stark." Pietro said. "It's, what, comfortable? Like old times?" Tony turned to them. "This was never my life." Steve turned to the twins as well, his expression sympathetic. "You two can still walk away from this."

"Oh, we will." Wanda said. "I know you've suffered." Steve said. Ultron looked at him in disgust. "Ugghh, Captain America! The righteous man, pretending you can live without war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but today ends the Age of Man."

"If you believe in peace, let us keep it." Thor said sternly. "I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Ultron replied. "Uh-huh. What's the vibranium for?" Tony asked. "Well, I'm glad you asked that because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." Ultron said sarcastically. Ultron's robot army burst out of nowhere yet again. Percy chopped the head of the one that was attacking him with one swipe of his sword.

Annabeth, Clint, and Natasha all jumped out of the shadows to help everyone, drawing their various weapons. Bruce had stayed in the ship just in case he accidently Hulked out. Pietro ran and attacked Steve and Percy but Percy hit him with the blunt of his sword and Steve hit him with his shield. Pietro fell to the ground. "Stay down kid." Steve said.

"Guys, is this a Code Green?" Bruce said into their ear pieces. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Wanda sneak up to Thor. "Watch out!" Percy yelled, but too late. Wanda used her creepy red powers near his head. Steve ran up to Thor. "Thor! Status"

"The girl tried to warp my mind," Thor replied, striding forward as if nothing had happened. "Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty…" Thor's voice trailed off as his eyes shone red.

Percy winced. He doubted there was anything to do to help Thor besides wait for the vision to stop. He glanced behind him and saw Natasha halted on the stairs; her eyes glazed red as well. "Styx," Percy swore. "Steve! We're the only ones-"Wanda did the same to Steve. Percy would have groaned if she hadn't been making her way over to him as well.

"Not today," He said, not even looking over and giving her a nice good bruise with the butt of his blade. Sure, it wasn't the nicest, but Percy figured she deserved it. Nothing too bad, but enough for her to think twice about trying her mind games on him again.

One of the last robots attacked Percy just as Wanda got up shakily and walked towards Clint. Percy would have stopped her if he wasn't too busy not getting killed by a robot. Luckily, Clint turned around and put an electric arrow on her forehead. "Done the whole mind control thing." Clint said. "Not a fan." Pietro ran in out of nowhere, grabbed Wanda, and raced off. "Yeah, you better run. Whoever's standing, we gotta go. Guys?"

Steve dropped his helmet and walked off. Suddenly Percy remembered Annabeth. He spun around violently and spotted her just above the stairs to his left. She was lying on the ground and shivering. Percy ran to her and sat near her.

She was trembling so violently her teeth were chattering. "Percy no… Why are you leaving me? Spiders… spiders everywhere…" She was muttering nonsense, mostly about Tartarus and the minutes leading up to it. "No, Annabeth, it's okay, we're not there anymore, wake up please wake up!" Finally, she gasped and sat up. The fog cleared from her eyes. "Percy!" He pulled her towards him and hugged her. "That was… that was…"

"I know." Percy replied. "Styx, Annabeth, I know." He took a sharp breath. "I'll kill her." Annabeth had a shaky laugh. "I'm fine." He looked into her eyes. "No, you're clearly _not_ fine." Percy glanced over at Barton who was farther away holding Natasha, who was also staring into space. Clint looked at him as well and a sort of understanding passed between them. "We've got to get them to the jet," Percy said, and Clint nodded.

Tony's voice sounded in their earbuds. "Natasha, I could really use a lullaby." Clint shook his head. "Oh, that's not gonna happen. Not for a while. The whole team but Percy and I is down, you'll get no help here. "What am I, chopped liver?" Annabeth protested. Percy ignored her. "What's going on?" He asked.

Clint sighed. "Apparently the little idiot made Bruce Hulk out. Not normal Hulk out, though. Tony's dealing with him." Percy stood up. "I've got to go help him." Annabeth pulled him down. "No Percy, you're no match for the Hulk. Even Thor couldn't subdue him. You'll be no help to us if you're dead."

Percy scowled. "But-"

"No." Annabeth was final. "Remember that time I saved you from failing your physics test? And when I studied with you for hours? When you passed the test I specifically remember you saying, 'I owe you one, Wise Girl.' Remember that? I'm calling that favor in now. Under no circumstances are you going."

Percy groaned. "Aw, don't pull that on me now." But he sat down. "I guess we're just gonna have to wait." Clint said who was watching Percy with a slightly amused expression. After a while Percy said, "Should we try to wake her up?" Clint shook his head. "I tried. She's pretty stuck in it right now. Besides, she'll be disoriented when she wakes up and might accidently attack someone."

Percy shrugged. "Okay. It was just an idea."

"Yeah. Ever try to play an April Fool's Day trick on the Black Widow? Not smart. She accidently kicked me in the gut before she realized it was a trick." Clint remembered.

Percy laughed. "I would've payed a lot to see that." They sat in silence for a little longer, and then Tony spoke in their earbuds. "Guys, Banner's been taken care of. Let's bring 'em back in the ship. I'll meet you there." By then everyone had woken up from their visions, but were still shaky.

. . .

Everyone was very subdued on the quinjet. Percy had never seen such a mix of emotions on Natasha's face before. Come to think of it, he had hardly ever seen _emotions_ on Natasha's face. Bruce looked awful. Annabeth kept shivering at random moments, even though it was anything but cold inside the jet.

Clint had taken the wheel. He'd said he was taking them to 'a safe place', whatever that meant, and they certainly needed it. The Avengers had gotten their butts kicked by two kids with powers. Everyone's pride had taken a severe blow. Percy and Annabeth didn't care as much. They were used to fighting teenagers.

Thor didn't look worried as much as thoughtful. Steve seemed to have collected himself well enough, and Tony was stewing on the pilot's seat next to Clint. Maria Hill's voice sounded on the speakers. "The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest but it's in the air."

"Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony asked, sitting up. "They're already on the scene. How's the team?" Tony sighed. "Everyone's… we took a hit. We'll shake it off." There was static on the speakers for a bit. "Well, for now stay in stealth mode, and stay away from here."

"So, run and hide?" Tony wondered. "Until we find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer." Tony switched off the monitor. "Neither do we."

Percy leaned back in his chair and sighed. Soon enough, the news reports would come in, telling of two new recruits to the Avengers with hoods over their faces. And soon enough, reports would come in about six new recruits also wearing hoods over their faces. What would happen when the hoods came off and the Avengers found out who they really were? How would the group, and the world, react?

 **A/N Thanks to all my reviewers! Shout out to:**

 **Br0kenTh0rn  
ShadeFireDragon  
NinjaFang1331  
DullReign82  
Gottalovebooks14  
Keranovi  
myers4girls  
zeynel  
BenRG**

 **You guys are AMAZING! Please continue reviewing they make my day!  
**

 ***Ancient Greek translations: Let's talk in Ancient Greek.**


	12. The Big Reveal

**Chapter Twelve: The Big Reveal**

 **Percy P.O.V.**

A safe house? Not so much.

Percy was expecting an old S.H.I.E.L.D. building, complete with cameras, burly security guards, and lots of high tech weapons. Not a farmhouse.

The quinjet landed on the grassy fields, ruffling the grasses beneath it. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other quizzically, but made no comment. Clint walked towards the house and the rest of the team followed.

"What is this place?" Thor asked. "A safe house?" Tony wondered, looking around. "Let's hope," Clint replied. "Hi. Company. Sorry I didn't call ahead." Standing in the house was a heavily pregnant middle aged woman. Clint kissed her.

Tony leaned over to Thor. "This is an agent of some kind."

"Gentleman, this is Laura." Clint introduced her. Laura Barton looked at them awkwardly. "I know all your names." Her eyes passed over Percy and Annabeth but didn't say anything.

Suddenly two kids ran over and hugged Clint. "Daddy!" The girl squealed, and hugged him. Percy was getting more confused by the minute, but Annabeth was smiling. Tony looked shocked. "These are… smaller agents."

"Did you bring Auntie Nat?" The little girl asked. Natasha smiled. "Well, why don't you hug her and find out?"

"Sorry for barging in." Steve said. "Yeah, we would've called ahead but we were busy not knowing you existed." Tony said. Clint shrugged. "Yeah, well, Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files. I'd like to keep it that way. Figure it's a good place to lay low." Annabeth walked over to the couch and sat down. Percy joined her.

Seeing all those little kids, Percy was fully hit by the magnitude of what was happening. If Ultron succeeded in whatever world-destroying plan that he was doing, people could die. His mom, Paul, his little sister that was only a year old, Annabeth, everyone at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. That was certainly something worth fighting for.

Percy was suddenly grateful that he'd joined the Avengers, which was certainly the first time _that_ happened. Would he have been alerted to this crisis if he hadn't? Probably not. It wasn't Percy's style to sit around while the big people saved the world.

"Thor." Steve was looking at Thor. He'd just walked out the front door. "I saw something in that dream. I need answers. I won't find them here." He flew out the door with his hammer. "That was dramatic," Percy said coolly, imitating Ultron. Annabeth laughed.

"Hey, Percy." Steve called over to him. "What?"

"We're chopping some wood for Laura. Want to help?" Percy rose from the couch. "Sure."

 **Tony P.O.V.**

Tony was starting to get seriously ticked off. At one person, mainly, though Percy and Annabeth were a close second. "Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?" He asked stiffly, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

It didn't seem to help, because Percy chopped some wood more viciously and shuffled away from Tony slightly. Steve didn't seem to be any better. "Yeah, sometimes my teammates don't tell me things." Steve glanced over almost subconsciously in Percy's direction. "I was kind of hoping Thor would be the exception."

Tony chose to ignore that not-so-subtle hint. "Yeah, give him time. We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him." Steve shook his head. "'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'. Pulled us apart like cotton candy."

"Yeah, well you seemed to have come away all right." Tony commented. "Is that a problem?" Steve looked at him. Tony shrugged. "I don't trust a guy without a dark side. Call me old fashioned."

"Well, let's just say you haven't seen it yet." Steve replied. The tension was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. Tony almost felt bad for Percy, standing there while the two of them sniped. He couldn't blame him for not saying anything. "You know Ultron is trying to tear us apart, yeah?" Tony asked.

Percy snorted. "Well, that wouldn't be too hard." It seemed that he didn't mean to say it out loud. Steve pretended to not hear him. "Well, I guess you'd know. Whether you'd tell us is a bit of a question." Tony glared at him. "Banner, Annabeth and I were doing research."

"Research that would affect the whole team." Steve glared at him. Tony glared right back. "That would _end_ the team. Isn't that the mission? Isn't that the 'why' we fight, so we can end the fight, so we can go home?"

"Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time." All pretenses were dropped now. Who knows where the argument would've led, if Laura Barton hadn't interrupted them. "Um, I'm sorry Mr. Stark. Uh, Clint said you wouldn't mind but, our tractor, it doesn't seem to want to start at all. I thought maybe you could…"

"Yeah, I'll give her a kick." Tony walked over to the barn but turned to Steve. "Don't take from my pile."

Tony tried to ignore all of the anger that was churning inside him. Didn't they _understand_ that he was only trying to do good? Didn't they _understand_ that Ultron could be useful? But no. They all only thought of the bad guy. Ultron was the bad guy; therefore he had to be eliminated. "Hello dear," Tony ran his hands over the tractor. "Tell me everything. What ails you?"

"Do me a favor." Tony jumped and spun around. "Try not to bring it to life." Nick Fury was standing in the barn and walked out of the shadows. "Ah, Mrs. Barton you little minx. I get it, Maria Hill called you, right? Was she ever _not_ working for you?"

"Artificial Intelligence. You never even hesitated." Great, now there was another guy who was against him. "Look, it's been a really long day, like Eugene 'O Neill long, so how about we skip to the part where you're useful?"

Fury glared at him. "Look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shut it down."

"You're not the director of me."

"I'm not the director of anybody. I'm just an old man who cares very much about you." Tony sighed. "And I'm the man who killed the Avengers. I saw it. I didn't tell the team, how could I? I saw them all dead Nick, I felt it. The whole world, too. It's because of me. I wasn't ready. I didn't do all I could."

"That Maximoff girl, she's working on you. Playing on your fears." Tony shook his head. "I wasn't tricked, I was shown. It wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path _I_ started us on." That was the real fear. The real reason he was angry with Steve. The things he said hurt him because Tony feared they were true.

"You've come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them." Fury said. "I watched my friends die. You'd think that would be the worst part, right? Nope."

"The worst part was that you didn't."

. . .

They were all sitting on couches, doing their separate things. Percy and Annabeth, as usual, were sitting in the corner muttering. Suddenly Tony couldn't stand it anymore. "That's it!" Everyone looked up, startled. Annabeth looked at Percy, who gave her a questioning look. She raised an eyebrow at Percy and he sighed. It was almost as if they could tell what Tony was angry about.

He stood up. "I am sick and tired of you two standing in the corner muttering all the time. I am tired of you avoiding us. If we're taking down Ultron, we've got to be straight with each other. We deserve some answers. _Now_."

 **(Percy)**

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. "I don't suppose you'll take no for an answer?" Percy asked hesitantly. This time it was Steve who spoke. "No." Annabeth looked at him in surprise. Steve continued, "For once, Tony is right. Tell us now."

Percy looked at Annabeth nervously. "Well, we _do_ have permission." Annabeth gave Tony an appraising look. "Do you think they're ready? They can't see through the Mi-the you-know-what."

Percy shrugged, and they stared at each other, having a silent conversation.

 _You tell them._

 _No, you._

 _You're the one who wanted to in the first place._

 _You're better at explaining things._

 _Fine!_

Percy grinned sheepishly. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. "Prepare," Percy began. "To have your minds blown." Tony snorted. "We've seen some impossible things, kid. Lay it on us." Annabeth glared at Percy. "Seaweed Brain, you're backing me up." Percy shrugged. "Whatever you say, Wise Girl."

"All right, get to the point!" Tony said impatiently. "All right, all right!" Annabeth said. "I'm not gonna sugar-coat it, so you guys better keep up. I'm explaining this once." She took a breath. "The Greek Gods are real."

Dead silence. Bruce looked at Percy apprehensively. "Are you sure her brain didn't get damaged by The Maximoff girl?" Percy smirked. "Nah, dude. I wish she were lying. I know it's hard to believe. Now shut up and listen."

"Do you know anything about Greek mythology?" Annabeth asked. Everyone said various negative answers, but Tony nodded. He was looking at them intently. "I think I've got an idea about what they're talking about."

"You do?" Annabeth asked, surprised. Tony nodded. "Did some research. Half-Blood is a synonym for demigod, right? And I heard you two speaking Ancient Greek on the plane." Percy glanced at Annabeth. She looked astonished, but managed to keep her emotions under control. "Well, okay. So yeah. I'll try to explain this in the simplest way possible. The Greek gods are real and, unfortunately, very alive. Sorta like the Norse gods, except actually immortal and live on top of the Empire State Building instead of space."

Steve's jaw dropped. "On top of the…. How in the-"Clint interrupted them. "Oh, you two better not be gods. No way." Thunder rumbled, Zeus undoubtedly telling them to take care with their words. "No," Annabeth said patiently. "Percy turned that down. Anyway-"

"You turned down godhood?" Natasha asked, looking like even the master assassin was having trouble hiding her shock. "The next person who interrupts me," Annabeth said impatiently. "Gets a knife up the nose." Everyone shut their mouth, Natasha looking slightly abashed.

Percy laughed. "You know, I think the orientation video would have been better." Annabeth glared at him. "Sorry," He muttered.

"Before we say more," Annabeth continued. "You'll need to make an oath to not tell anyone. If you'd like Zeus to shoot you out of the sky, be my guest, don't do it." Steve nodded solemnly. "We won't tell anyone." Percy looked at Annabeth, exasperated.

She returned the look. Mortals didn't really understand the concept of an _unbreakable oath_. "That's not how it works." Percy said. "You've got to understand, breaking a promise on the River Styx is not smart. There are things worse than death. You'll most likely die, and/or punishing everyone else in your life by breaking it."

Everyone nodded, though they all looked slightly apprehensive. Annabeth told them what to say, making sure to leave a loophole so that the mortals wouldn't be punished. They all repeated the words, and thunder boomed outside the house again, Zeus grudgingly letting the oath pass.

"So," Annabeth began. "Percy and I are demigods, or half-bloods," She nodded at Tony. "Half mortal half god, we're basically the Olympian's clean-up crew. Tony, you say you've read the myths. What's the most common thing that gods do in them? Run around having kids with mortals. The thing is that's never stopped. All the things that Percy's file said were him trying to avoid monsters. Monsters seek out demigods, attack them, and kill them. We have to be fast and fierce and skilled to kill them before they do the same to us. There are only two known safe havens for demigods, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. They have protected boundaries, so we can train without monsters attacking us every other day."

Annabeth paused for a breath. This gave the Avengers time to process this information. "And how old are these demigods?" Bruce asked quietly. Percy looked at him sadly. "I'm the oldest living demigod in existence right now. I'm pretty sure you guys are smart enough to figure that out."

Steve looked slightly sick. Natasha raised her hand. Percy nearly laughed at the sight of the deadly assassin raising her hand like she was still at school. "What?" Annabeth asked, nodding at her. "Well, if all these monsters are so dangerous, how come we've never noticed them before?"

Annabeth looked at Percy. "You spend more time with Hazel. You answer this one." Percy shrugged. "The Mist. It's basically the gods' damage control. Mortal minds are weak-"

"Hey!" Tony objected.

"-So whenever supernatural things interact with the mortal world, the Mist is formed. It creates illusions, and makes things look normal, at least to a point that humans can understand." Percy continued like there had been no interruption. Tony still looked offended. "You know, I've just thought of something," Bruce announced.

"When we were capturing Percy, you made a wave come up. I've never really processed that until now. It's like the memory just slid away." Annabeth gave him an approving nod. "So when that horse was banging its head against your cell…" Natasha said slowly. "The Mist. That's right." Percy confirmed.

Annabeth started to stand up. "Well, that's the basics, the need-to-know information. If anything else comes up, we'll inform you." Percy put a hand on her elbow, pulling her down. "Wait. If we're telling them this, we might as well tell them everything that happened."

Annabeth looked at him stonily. "You can. I'm not. I've already gone through it once. Not happening again." She walked off out into the yard.

There was an awkward silence. Percy looked at them nervously. "All right. Hi. I'm a son of Poseidon. Annabeth's a daughter of Athena. You all were wondering how she's so smart. Part of it is her. Part of it is her mother's the goddess of wisdom. Around eighty years ago, the Big Three-that's Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades- made an oath to not have any more demigod children. They were too powerful, and affecting the course of history too much. That was the fake excuse. In reality, another prophecy had been spoken. It talked about one day a half-blood born of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades would reach sixteen years old. Then they would make a choice to either save Olympus or destroy it. It was right after World War II that it happened."

"Well, around twenty years ago, Zeus broke the oath. Thalia Grace, daughter of Beryl Grace was born. She nearly made it to Camp with Annabeth, who was around seven at the time, and another camper named Luke. Long story short, Thalia got turned into a pine tree." Percy ignored all of the Avengers shocked faces. "But that's okay, because pretty soon Poseidon broke the oath as well, and had me. Eventually, Thalia got turned back into a person. Now she's immortal and leading Artemis's followers. Finally, everything escalated into an all-out war. The Titan Kronos attacked Olympus in New York. That was about two years ago. We saved it, everything's fine now. Well, now really. Almost half of our army died."

"Army?" Steve asked. Percy gave a grim nod. "Well, we defeated Kronos. You'd think that would be enough for one lifetime, right? Of course not. A year ago, another prophecy was spoken. Gaia was rising. She would've destroyed us all. Luckily, the seven greatest demigods of the age went on a quest to stop her. Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and I."

Tony made a noise of understanding. "That's right." Percy nodded at him. "They're demigods too. Jason's a son of Jupiter. Leo's a son of Hephaestus. Piper's a daughter of Aphrodite. Frank's a son of Mars. Hazel's a daughter of Pluto. Nico's a son of Hades. We won't get into the whole difference between the Greek and Roman gods too much. That makes even _my_ brain hurt. Anyway, that's basically it. As you can see, Gaia did not destroy the world. Neither did Kronos. Me and Annabeth were about to settle down for a good long while. No monsters to fight, just going to college and trying not to die."

Percy stopped when he saw all the Avenger's guilty expressions. "And that's where we come in." Steve said glumly. "And that's where you come in." Percy echoed. "Now, we find out, Ultron wants to destroy the world too, and unravel everything we've worked for. So you can see why we're a bit ticked off. And with that, I take my leave. I need some sleep before we kill Ultron." Percy gave them a fake bow, and walked out of the room.

 **(Steve)**

A demigod. A demigod. A literal child of the Greek gods, who were supposedly myths until this day. Steve could see why they wanted to keep this a secret. Who would believe them if they told anyone?

It also explained how they fought so well. If Ancient Greek monsters attacked them every other day, that would make you pretty good at fighting. But they were so young! No child should have to experience that burden. No teenager should have to worry about anything bigger than GPA scores.

The rest of the team looked in various degrees of shock as well. Natasha and Clint both were white. Tony looked guilty, Bruce was massaging his forehead.

Nick Fury walked in. "I've got information on Ultron-"He saw their faces. "What did I miss?"

 **A/N Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all the reviews! You're the best! Shout out to:**

 **BenRG  
Br0kenTh0rn  
NinjaFang1331  
DaughterofAthena223  
ShadeFireDragon  
DullReign82  
myers4girls  
Nightengale (Guest! Thanks!)**


	13. The Twins are on our Side?

**Chapter Thirteen: The Twins Are on Our Side?**

 **Percy P.O.V.**

Percy admitted that there were benefits to telling the Avengers that they were demigods.

Every time Percy or Annabeth walked near them, the team gave them apprehensive looks. Finally, some respect! No more treating them like they were kids. Not after the story they just told. Unfortunately, Fury wanted some answers too.

Barely minutes after Percy walked back into the room, Fury was giving all the Avengers death-eye stares and they looked like they were close to spilling. Percy rolled his eyes and strolled into the room. "Hey guys! Mr. Eye Patch, you said you had a lead on our favorite evil robot?"

Percy gave all the Avengers a look that said, _are you so dumb that you forgot everything I said about an unbreakable oath?_ They seemed to get the message, and looked guilty. Fury glared at Percy, but turned away from the Avengers.

Annabeth walked into the room as well. She looked at him questionably, wondering how much he told them. Percy gave the slightest nod, and she looked satisfied. Now that Percy thought about it, it was kind of creepy how easily they could communicate without speaking these days.

Fury leaned on the counter. "Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. All my contacts say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing."

Steve nodded. "What about Ultron himself?"

"Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us to figure out what his plans are, though." Percy had to admire the way the Avengers were handling the news about the Greek gods. They were acting as if nothing had happened, and were swiftly focusing on the problem at hand: Ultron.

"Is he still going after the launch codes?" Tony asked.

"Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway." Tony looked disbelieving. "I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school for a dare."

Annabeth frowned. "That I can believe." Fury ignored her. "Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that."

"NEXUS?" Steve and Percy wondered together. Percy grinned. Neither of them knew anything about technology.

"It's the world internet hub in Oslo." Bruce informed them. "Every bite of data flows through there. Fastest access point on earth."

"So what'd they say?" Clint asked. "He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are being constantly changed." Fury replied.

"By whom?" Tony asked. "Party unknown." Fury said.

"We have an ally?" Natasha asked. "Ultron has an enemy. That's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is."

Annabeth looked thoughtful. "Well, if it's an ally, that narrows it down quite a bit. The Avengers aren't exactly popular at the moment, are they?"

Tony shook his head. "Not at the moment, no. I'm going to go to Oslo and find out who the 'unknown' is." Natasha glanced at Fury. "Well, this is good times, boss, but when I saw you I was kind of hoping you'd have more than that."

Fury looked at them all. "I do. I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. Now here we are, we nothing but our wits and our wills to save the world. So stand. Outwit the platinum *censored*."

Nick Fury had his faults, but he was good at giving pep talks, Percy had to admit.

Natasha smiled mischievously. "Steve doesn't like that kind of talk." Steve looked at her. "You know what, Romanoff?" Percy grinned.

Fury ignored them. "So what does he want?"

"To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies." Steve replied. Tony nodded. "Person bodies. The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it."

Natasha raised her eyebrows. "When you three programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed."

Annabeth shrugged. "Yeah, well it's all fun and games until the robot becomes self-aware."

Annabeth was taking it really well, Percy thought, but he could tell she felt guilty. It was her fault that Ultron was created in the first place.

Bruce looked like he was following his own train of thought. "Humans don't need to be protected, they need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve." Fury focused on him. "How?"

Bruce stood up. "Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?"

 **(Tony)**

"I'll take Natasha, Clint, and Percy." Steve informed Tony. He nodded. "Alright, strictly recon. I'll hit the Nexus, join you as soon as I can."

Steve went back to the subject they were all thinking about. "If Ultron is really building a body…"

"He'll be more powerful than any of us. Maybe all of us. An android built by a robot." Steve shook his head.

"You know, I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me." He looked around and lowered his voice. "Turns out, the world is even weirder than I originally thought. What are your ideas about this?"

Tony didn't need to ask what Steve was talking about. "That they're demigods? Once I got over the official shock, it wasn't too surprising. Why wouldn't there be multiple gods?" Steve sighed. "I suppose. It's just… they're so young. And with all the things they've been through…. I get the feeling that if they'd told us about all of their adventures we'd be here all day."

Tony nodded. "I know. We can't focus on that now. We've got to get this done, and then we can worry about Greek gods." Steve cracked a smile, and it almost felt like he and Tony had never disagreed.

Nick Fury walked by and they both jumped. "I'll drop Banner and Annabeth back at the tower. Do you mind if I borrow Ms. Hill?" Tony shrugged. "She's all yours, apparently. What are you gonna do?"

Nick Fury walked off. "Something dramatic, I hope. We're gonna need back-up." He said almost to himself.

Percy strolled back to them. "Did I hear something about Annabeth staying at the tower? She's not gonna like that. Her personality is not the sit-around-and-wait type." Steve rushed to reassure him. "She and Banner are gonna do some research, try and find out where Ultron is going next. We're not taking the whole team to Korea because it's a recon mission."

Percy put up his hands innocently. "Don't look at me, man, I don't care. Explain to Annabeth when she finds out." Annabeth walked over to Percy. "Explain what?"

Tony walked off with Percy, chuckling, as Steve did his best to explain what was happening.

 **(Percy)**

And now they were going to Korea. Why couldn't the bad guys be nice and just stay in America? Although, Percy had to admit that New York deserved a break. First the Battle of Manhattan and then aliens attacked. Couldn't a city catch a break?

Before they left, Percy and Annabeth shared a kiss just because Percy felt like it. "Be careful, Percy." Annabeth murmured. "I always am," He replied.

Annabeth smiled. "I was talking to Fury, and he was talking about back-up."

Percy shrugged. "Yeah. So?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "He's gonna grab the rest of the seven, Seaweed Brain."

He sighed. "I'd hate bringing them into this."

Annabeth punched him playfully. "And they'd hate _not_ being involved in this. Honestly, Percy, I think we need the help. And we can use our powers freely now, at least in front of the Avengers." A grin started spreading up his face. "What?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, I can't wait for Tony to see what Nico can do." Percy said happily. Annabeth grinned as well. "And I'm glad I don't have to see Will's expression when he finds out he can't come."

. . .

Steve and Percy landed on the roof of U-Gin Genetic Research Lab. Clint and Natasha were flying above in the quinjet, waiting for orders.

They rushed into the lab were they found Helen Cho with a gash on her chest and struggling to take breaths. "Dr. Cho!" Steve exclaimed and ran to her side. Percy cursed himself for not bringing first aid supplies. "He's… uploading himself into a body." Dr. Cho choked out. "Where?" Steve asked her urgently.

'"The real power is inside the Cradle. The gem, its power is uncontainable. You can't… just blow it up. You have to get the Cradle to Stark."

Steve nodded grimly. "First we have to find it." Percy was focusing on the other part. The gem… where had he heard of a powerful gem before?

Percy couldn't collect his thoughts yet. He had a job to do. "Go." Dr. Cho said. They turned to leave, but Percy's heart was aching. They couldn't leave her to die. That wasn't right. She hadn't done anything to be involved in this. Steve seemed to sense Percy's agitation. "There's nothing we can do for her." He said. He tried to sound strong, but Percy could tell he was also suffering with indecision.

With one last look behind him, Percy charged out of the building.

"Did you guys copy that?" Steve said into his earbud. "We did." Clint confirmed. Natasha's voice crackled in their ears. "I got a private jet taking off across town. No manifest. That could be him."

"There. It's the truck from the lab. Right above you, Cap." Clint said. Percy saw a normal-looking truck driving on the highway. "On the loop by the bridge. It's them. I got three with the Cradle, one with the cab. I could take out the driver."

"Negative." Steve said, and they both jumped on the truck. "If that truck crashes, it could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron. Percy, you got your mask?"

Percy grinned. "Yup. Wanna see something cool?"

Percy concentrated. Hazel had said that you could hide the suit with the Mist. Hopefully that was true. He'd put on the suit, and when he concentrated, it turned into normal clothes. He let the disguise slide away, and suddenly he was Tsunami complete with the suit and sword.

Steve blinked. "Nice." They were distracted by Ultron blasting open the car door when they tried to get in. "Well, he's definitely unhappy!" Percy commented. "Let's try to keep him that way." Steve said. Percy drew his sword. "Yes, let's. Mr. Robot needs his _podex_ kicked."

Cue the high-speed car chase. Percy supposed that you had to have at least one of those if you were an Avenger. Steve and Percy darted around Ultron, working like they'd fought together for years. Unfortunately, Ultron was a match for them.

"You're not a match for him." Clint commented. "Thanks, Barton." Steve said through gritted teeth. "Do you know what's in that Cradle?" Ultron asked. "The power to make a real change, and that terrifies you."

"Sure does." Percy said. "Especially since in your book, 'real change' is world annihilation." They continued to fight with Ultron. "Stop it!" He blasted Steve off the truck. "Oh, nuh-uh." Percy said. "Nobody messes with my Captain."

Percy concentrated for water sources. Not many, and there were civilians present. Oh well, this was as good a time as any to let the world recognize him. However, there was a water plant near this area.

Percy drew on that water and threw it at Ultron. "Gah!" He said, spluttering. Then he studied Percy. "What _are_ you?" Percy didn't bother to answer that, and continued to spar with Ultron. Percy spared a glance behind him and saw Natasha jump out of the quinjet on a bike, then lean over and grab Steve's shield. "I'm always picking up after you boys."

"Steve, we've got to get Ultron out of civilian areas!" Percy said. Steve responded by forcing Ultron into a train. "Or that." Percy grumbled, jumping into the train as well. "That works too." Now Percy had Ultron _and_ his robot slaves to deal with.

"I'm going in." Natasha said. "Cap, Percy, can you keep him occupied?" Steve gritted his teeth as he kicked Ultron.

"What do you think we've been doing?" As they continued to fight Ultron, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff appeared on the train. "Oh, not you again." Percy groaned. "Can you please stay out of this?"

"And who are you supposed to be?" Pietro replied. Percy hesitated. "Per-Tsunami."

Then they started to fight Ultron, and Percy decided to deal with them later. "Please. Don't do this." Ultron pleaded. "What choice do we have?" Wanda retorted.

"Cap, do you see Nat?" Clint asked in their earbuds, fear in his voice. Worry gripped Percy. "Why? What happened to her?"

Steve took a deep breath. "If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!"

"Do you have eyes on Nat?" Clint persisted. "Go!" Steve repeated, and turned to Wanda. "Can you stop this thing?" The two siblings looked at each other. In a flash, Pietro was gone. Percy saw civilians being whisked out of the way and knew that Pietro was doing his part.

Wanda thrust out her hands and red energy curled out of her, connected to the train. Percy could feel the vehicle slowing down as Wanda used her telekinetic powers. With a lurch, the train stopped. Wanda collapsed and caught her breath. Percy couldn't help but be impressed.

Pietro sped back into the train and also collapsed. Wanda ran to him. "I'm fine." He said, panting. "I just… need a minute."

"I'm very tempted not to give you one." Steve replied coolly. Wanda dismissed that comment. "The Cradle. Did you get it?"

"Stark will take care of it." Steve answered. She looked intently at him. "No, he won't."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Stark's not crazy."

"He will do anything to make things right." Wanda insisted, as if it were a bad thing. Steve put a hand to his ear. "Stark come in. Stark. Anyone on comms?"

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world, and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?" Percy realized what she was saying. A chill ran down his back. He gave her a short nod, and she looked relieved.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Wanda. We need to talk about playing with my head." Wanda looked slightly guilty and put her head down.

. . .

They took Wanda and Pietro on the quinjet back to the base. Percy walked over to them. "How old are you?" He asked abruptly. They looked surprised. "I'm… not sure." Wanda looked shocked to find those words out of her mouth. "Back when… we were enhanced, they trained us. They didn't celebrate birthdays. They didn't celebrate anything, much. We sort of… lost track of time."

The two looked at each other. "But if I had to guess," Pietro said slowly. "Twenty?" Percy nodded.

"Wanda. What did you see when you looked in my head?" Wanda looked at him. "Many things that I was shocked to discover. Have you told them?"

Percy said yes. She looked interested. "And what did you tell them? I sensed great trials in your life, Perseus Jackson. Did you tell them of Tartarus?"

Percy stiffened. "No."

"I am not surprised. That was traumatic even from my point of view."

"Gee, thanks." Percy said, trying to shake it off. At least the twins were on their side now, more or less. They could be a real asset, providing they didn't betray them to Ultron. Percy decided to reserve judgement for now. Wanda and Pietro had had a hard life.

 **A/N Sorry for the abrupt ending. I couldn't really decide when to end this. Also, I updated within two days. That's an accomplishment. Thank you to all my reviewers who have been cheering me on! Shout out to:**

 **victorsan12345  
Br0kenTh0rn  
NinjaFang1331  
ShadeFireDragon  
iamonlyareader  
myers4girls  
DaughterofAthena223  
mayito 300**


	14. The Creation of the Vision

**Chapter Fourteen: The Creation of the Vision**

 **Annabeth P.O.V.**

Annabeth watched anxiously out the window as the quinjet landed. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a Cradle and a glimpse of what looked like a human body. But she noticed one person was missing.

"Where's Nat?" Annabeth asked Clint. He looked crestfallen. "She… got captured." Annabeth winced. "We'll get her back. Don't worry."

Annabeth, Bruce and Tony wheeled the Cradle into the lab. Inside it was a bright red humanoid body with a glowing yellow stone in the center of its forehead. Annabeth stared at it. "Is that…"

"Yep." Tony confirmed. "That was what the scepter was protecting. Now it's inside that guy's head."

"Well, then we've got to get it out!" Annabeth said urgently. "Bruce, how do we destroy this? Isn't it made out of the strongest substance on the planet?"

Bruce nodded. "I can work on tissue generation, if Tony can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted. Annabeth, you can run algorithms on how to destroy metal." Annabeth agreed and was walking over to the computer when Tony said, "Yeah, about that."

Annabeth and Bruce looked at him. "No." Bruce said. Annabeth raised his eyebrows. "You're not seriously thinking-"

"Yes, he is." Bruce said. "You have to trust me." Tony pleaded.

"Uh, I would, but I feel like your common sense generators are fried." Annabeth said. Bruce shook his head. "Yeah, I kinda don't."

"Our ally? The guy that's protecting the military's nuclear codes? I found him." Tony brought up an image of JARVIS's consciousness. "Hello, Doctor Banner. Hello, Miss. Chase." JARVIS said.

Tony pointed his remote at JARVIS. "Ultron didn't attack JARVIS because he was _angry_. He attacked him because he was scared of what he can do. So JARVIS went underground. Scattered, dumped his memory. But not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there until I pieced him together."

Bruce shook his head, smiling disbelievingly. "So you want us to help you put JARVIS into this thing." Tony looked shocked.

"No, of course not! _We're_ going to help _you_ put JARVIS into this thing." Bruce shook his head again. Tony persisted. "We're out of our field here. You know bio-organics better than anyone."

"And you're just assuming JARVIS's biological matrix can beat Ultron's." Bruce said. "JARVIS has been beating him from inside without even knowing it. This is the opportunity. We can create Ultron's perfect personality, without the homicidal glitches." Tony said.

Annabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I believe it's worth a go." JARVIS put in. Bruce threw his hands in the air.

"No, I'm in a loop! I'm in a time loop; this is _exactly_ where it all went wrong!" Annabeth walked right up to Tony.

"Look, Tony, I don't know what that woman showed you, but you can't let her get into your head. You've got to think this through." Tony shook her off.

"I know, I know. I know what everyone's going to say. But we're mad scientists. We're monsters. You just gotta own it. It's not a loop. It's the end of the line." Annabeth massaged her temple.

"No. Not today. I'm not going to stand for this. Bruce, you can do what you want, it's your choice. But I'm not ready for another Ultron. We've already got one to deal with, and that might not be enough." She stormed out of the lab to find Percy.

. . .

She found Percy on the third floor, swimming in the pool. "Percy!" She called. "I need you." There was a pause, and then, _FLOOM!_ Percy sprang out of the pool, not even wet, and in his full clothes. Annabeth couldn't help smirking. "You are such a show off."

Percy tried not to grin. "Takes one to know one. What's up?" Annabeth told him what Tony Stark was doing. He gritted his teeth. "That idiot. For a genius, he sure is a slow learner. Shall we go stop him?"

Annabeth nodded grimly. "I guess we have to. Let's go tell the others." They walked down the halls to try and locate Steve, but on the way Percy caught a glimpse of a newsreel.

It showed Percy and Steve fighting Ultron, but Percy in his suit. "It appears that someone new has joined the Avengers!" The announcer was saying. "The self-proclaimed 'Tsunami' appears to be able to control water, though no one is really sure who this new person is." Then it flipped to a picture of Annabeth in her suit fighting HYDRA agents in Sokovia.

Annabeth's mouth was open. "How in the Underworld did they get that footage?" Percy shrugged and kept watching the screen. "Another new person has joined, as exclusive footage reveals," The newscaster went on. "And experts have confirmed that the pairs' suits are very similar. Who are these new Avengers, and why are they hiding their faces?"

Suddenly, the television winked off. Annabeth spun around and saw Steve holding a remote. "Sorry," He said. "I didn't think you'd like watching that." Annabeth shrugged. "Bad press is part of being an Avenger, I suppose. Did you need something?"

Steve nodded. "Natasha managed to send Clint a message via Morse code. She's in Sokovia." Percy slapped a hand on his forehead. "Of course! That's super obvious. We had some news too."

Steve listened as Annabeth told him what Tony and Bruce were doing. Anger flashed on his face. "Stark. You'd think he'd learn, wouldn't you? Let's go and interrupt the process, shall we?"

 **(Percy)**

Annabeth, Percy, Steve, and the twins walked into the lab where Tony and Bruce were slowly uploading JARVIS into that body. "I'm only gonna say this once." Steve said.

Tony didn't even look over. "How about 'nonce'?"

"Shut it down!" Steve demanded. "Nope, not gonna happen." Tony replied. "You two don't know what you're doing." Steve said.

Bruce turned around and saw Wanda. He was obviously still ticked off about the whole 'turn into the Hulk' thing. "And you do? She's not in your head?" Wanda looked nervous, understandably so.

"I know you're angry." Bruce turned on her. "Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade."

Annabeth winced. "Bruce. She's on our side now." Bruce looked at her. "Oh, yeah? And how do you know that?" Percy moved in front of Annabeth. "Oh, no. Don't threaten my girlfriend."

Annabeth moved to the side. "Percy, I'm fine."

"Banner, after everything that's happened…" Steve began in warning tones. "Oh, that's nothing compared to what's coming!" Tony retorted instantly.

"You don't know what's in there!" Wanda said. "This isn't a game." Steve agreed. Wanda continued, "That creature-"

Pietro suddenly sped around the room and destroyed all of the lab equipment. "No, no, go on, you were saying?" An arrow shot out of the ground, made a hole, and Pietro fell through it. Percy looked down and saw Clint with his bow and arrow pointed above him. "Pietro!" Wanda shrieked.

"What, you didn't see that coming?" Clint mocked. "Go ahead, piss me off." Bruce snarled at Wanda. Then, out of nowhere, Thor flew in and pounded the Cradle with lightning. The bar on the side reading the power sped up.

"Thor!" Percy yelled. "What are you-"

The body in the Cradle sprang out of it. The body was red, with gray lines running through it. Percy plunged his hand in his pocket and brought out his steel sword. Annabeth drew her knife. The thing looked around at them all. "I'm sorry, that was… odd." It turned to Thor. "Thank you."

Percy was confused. "Why does that thing sound like JARVIS?" Steve was looking at Thor.

"Thor, you helped create this?" Thor nodded and looked agitated. "I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at the center is _that_." He pointed to the gem in the thing's head.

"What, the gem?" Bruce asked. "It's the Mind Stone." Thor replied. "It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest powers in the universe, unparalleled to its destructive capabilities."

Percy stared at the gem. "Now that you say it, I've had a vision about the gems too. It was a lot more blurry and confused but…" Percy trailed off when he saw everyone was looking at him. "Then why would you bring it to…" Steve wondered.

"Because Stark is right." Thor said. Annabeth nearly fell over. "He is?"

"Oh, it's definitely the end times." Bruce commented. "The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." Thor said.

"Not alone." Vision agreed. "Why does your 'vision' sound like JARVIS?" Steve asked. Tony looked almost as confused as everyone else.

"We… we reconfigured JARVIS's matrix into something new."

"I've kinda had my feel of new." Steve looked angry still, though Annabeth was starting to understand. "You think I'm a child of Ultron?" Vision asked.

"You're not?"

"I'm not Ultron. I'm not JARVIS. I am…" Wanda interceded. "I looked in your head and saw annihilation."

"Look again." Vision said simply.

"Yeah." Clint said sarcastically. "Her seal of approval means jack to me."

Thor continued to explain. "Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all come from the Mind Stone. And that's nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side…"

"Is it?" Steve interrupted. "Are you? On our side?" Vision tilted his head. "I don't think it's that simple."

Clint drew his bow. "Well, it better get real simple real fast." Vision did his best to explain. "I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't, and he will end all."

"What's he waiting for?" Tony asked. Vision looked at them all. "You."

"Where?" Bruce asked. "Sokovia. He's got Nat there too." Clint replied. "If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster Ultron made you to be…" Bruce said in warning tones.

"What will you do?" Vision asked. He looked around and saw all of their faces, and seemed to realize that they would destroy them. "I don't want to kill Ultron. He is unique, and he is in pain. But his pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the other. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are. I'm not what you intended. So there may be no way for you to trust me. But we have to go."

Vision held up Thor's hammer to him. The rest of the Avengers looked shocked. Thor, however, looked like he had just confirmed something. "Right." He said, and patted Tony on the shoulder. "Well done."

Steve turned to them all. "Three minutes. Get what you need."

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, and dashed off to their rooms. They fenced for as long as they could, grabbed their suits, swords, ambrosia, and nectar. Percy kept a few drachmas just in case he needed to Iris Message someone.

"No way we'll all get through this." Tony told them. Percy and Annabeth were staying by the rest of the Avengers once they had finished grabbing their stuff. "If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've failed. There's gonna be blood on the floor."

Steve looked up from his chair. "I got no plans tomorrow night."

"I get first crack at the big guy. Iron Man's the one he's waiting for." Tony said. Vision walked by and commented.

"It's true, he hates you the most."

They boarded the quinjet for what hopefully wouldn't be the last time, though Percy got the ominous feeling that it was. "Ultron knows we're coming." Steve said, by way of a pep talk. "Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire. That's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority will be getting them out."

They landed in Sokovia. Wanda used her mind powers to tell the Sokovians to get out. Steve continued in their earbuds. "All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done, and find out what Ultron's been building. We find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between Ultron and us. Ultron thinks we're monsters, and that we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right."

Percy and Annabeth geared up for the final battle. Because whatever happened today, whatever tragedies happened to the world, they knew that, at least at the moment, the Avengers were a team. And they were going to kick Ultron's _podex_.

 **A/N Yeah, yeah. I know what you're all gonna say. "But, you updated yesterday!" Well, SURPRISE! I wanted to update soon, and that's what happened. You know, it's a lot harder to flip through scenes in a fanfiction story than in a movie. Anyway, expect another update tomorrow! I'm planning to finish this story in a week, and then we're on to Civil War! Also, I didn't have Annabeth help create the Vision because I don't think she'd be stupid enough to do that again, even though Vision turned out to be good and everything. 180 followers?! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA-**

 **Shout out to reviewers:**

 **Br0kenTh0rn  
Keranovi  
NinjaFang1331  
DaughterofAthena223  
ShadeFireDragon  
myers4girls  
Lover of Fantasy and Magic  
Nikegirl23**

 **To my reviewer Br0kenTh0rn:**

 **Yes, I have thought about your idea, and I will take it into consideration. As for which demigods support registration, you'll have to find out!**


	15. Back-up Has Officially Arrived

**Chapter Fifteen: Back-Up has Officially Arrived**

 **A/N Thanks y'all for reviewing!** **Anywaysssss, here is the chapter. Also, I'll just be switching between Percy and Annabeth's P.O.V.s, so just try to keep up with that.**

 **(Percy)**

Steve was giving everyone instructions.

"Bruce, you get Natasha and get out, got it? Stark and Percy, you stall Ultron until we get the Sokovians out. Annabeth, Clint, Thor, Pietro, Wanda, and I will start destroying those robots. Vision, you shut Ultron out of the internet. Everyone's first priority is to keep the Sokovians safe. Everyone, go."

They all went their separate ways. "Tony, where's Ultron?" Percy asked as he ran to keep up with Iron Man. It was Tony's new A.I, FRIDAY, who answered.

"Your man's in the church, boss. I think he's waiting for you." They charged into the church.

Ultron was, in fact, waiting for them. "Come to confess your sins?" Tony shrugged.

"I don't know, how much time you got?"

"More than you." Ultron replied. "Gee, this is a nice church you got here." Percy commented. "You know, it kinda diminishes the whole 'evil villain' affect, though. Maybe, like, a cave? Or maybe even a prep high school." Percy shuddered. "Man, those guys are evil."

Tony started stalling as well. "Um, have you been juicing? You're looking, I don't wanna say puffy-"

"You're stalling to protect the people." Ultron interceded into their babbling. "Well, that is the mission." Tony admitted. "Did you forget?"

"I've moved beyond your mission. I'm free." Suddenly, a blue light shot through the floor and the ground rumbled. If robots could smile, Ultron would've. "What, you think you were the only one stalling?"

"There's the rest of the Vibranium." FRIDAY said. "Function: still unclear."

"Yeah, I got that, thanks." Percy grumbled. "This is how you end, Avengers." Ultron said. "This is peace in my time."

 **(Annabeth)**

The robots had started the siege. They flew in every direction and hit blasts at the civilians. "Go!" Steve yelled. "Get off the bridge! Run!" Wanda shouted, and started using her powers to hit the robots against the walls.

Annabeth drew her knife and attacked like a demon. As she fought, she came to terms with her decision to join the Avengers. She banished the pain and worry that she'd been battling with for days.

She was doing what she was meant to do: being a hero. Not only for the gods, but for mortals too. She was protecting them to the best of her abilities, and that was all that mattered. Then she saw a red streak fly through the air and knew that Vision was about to carry out Phase Two of the plan

Percy had a hard time believing that Vision was just an android. He certainly acted more than that, but according to all the science fiction books he'd read, an android was supposed to be modeled after a human. Or, in this case, a JARVIS.

Percy and Tony dove out of the way as Vision over to Ultron. "My Vision. They really did take everything from me." Ultron said. "Oh, boo-hoo." Percy muttered.

"You set the terms, you can change them." Vision told Ultron. "Alright." Ultron replied, and they started to battle it out.

Vision put his thumbs on the side of Ultron's head and stared into his red eyes. "FRIDAY!" Tony said. "The Vision?"

"Boss, it's working." FRIDAY said. "Vision's burning Ultron out of the net, he won't escape through there."

Vision took his hands off Ultron's head and collapsed. Ultron's eye's literally glowed from anger. "You shut me out! You think I care? You take away my world, I take away yours." Ultron clamped his hand down on a lever and twisted it.

The floor started to shake and rumble. Cracks appeared in the dirt. "FRIDAY!" Tony asked. "What's happening?"

"Sokovia's going for a ride." The A.I. said. Percy cursed and ran out of the room. "I get this feeling this is not going to end well."

Ultron's voice echoed around the slowly rising earth, using each of his robots to talk. "Do you see? The beauty of it, the inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you will be my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack under the weight of your failure. When the dust settles, the only living thing on this planet will be metal."

Percy met up with Annabeth and started fighting, at the same time glancing over the edge. "Do you think this counts as Avengers business?" Percy wondered. Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, I think it does. How's your fear of heights at the moment?"

Percy didn't bother to answer because at that moment he heard the Hulk roar and a thump. Percy winced. "Well, Banner's in the game." Annabeth didn't spare him a glance. "Good. We need some smashing right now."

Percy heard FRIDAY's voice in his earbuds. "The Vibranium core has a magnetic field, that's what's keeping it together."

"And if it drops?" Tony asked. "Right now, the impact could kill thousands. If it gets high enough: Global Extinction."

Those last words jarred Percy to the core. Global Extinction? That was… well, global. That included _everyone_. Everyone Percy had ever met would be dead if this rock fell.

Percy and Annabeth fought with new venom. A new wave of robots attacked them, and it seemed never ending. "Cap, you got incoming." Tony said, stating the obvious.

"Incoming already came in." Steve replied. "Stark, you worry about getting the city down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off."

"I don't think that's possible," Percy muttered, though he supposed it sounded pretty cool.

Eventually, his motions just went on autopilot. Swing, stab, slash, duck. Kick, dodge, kill, stab. Every once in a while, Percy threw a ton of water at a robot, making it short-circuit.

Once he considered creating his own personal hurricane, but he decided to keep that last minute. Keeping a hurricane usually really drained him, and he needed his strength.

He caught a glimpse of a woman in a car falling off the floating rock. He ran to help, but Steve and Thor worked together and threw her back. A robot flew next to them, speaking in Ultron's voice. "You can't save them all. You will never-"Percy threw his sword and it cut off the head of the robot.

"Sorry." He muttered. "That was getting tiresome." Steve knocked off the head of a different Ultron as well. "You'll never what? You didn't finish!" He yelled.

They worked together and did their best to kill all of the robots, but Percy could tell they were outnumbered. Thor shot a blast of lightning and killed about ten. "Thor!" Ultron flew over. "You're bothering me."

Barton's voice sounded in their earbuds. "Alright, we're clear here."

"We are not clear! We are very not clear!" Steve shouted as they destroyed another wave of robots.

"Alright, coming to you." Clint stopped talking. The team successfully destroyed all the robots that were attacking them at the moment.

Percy sat down to catch his breath. Annabeth took a swig of nectar. "The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Stark?" Steve asked.

"Well, nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear."

"I asked for a solution, not an escape plan." Steve said. Tony sighed. Over the speakers, it sounded like an elephant sneezing. "Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We've gotta make a choice."

Natasha looked like she was bending towards Tony's idea. "Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock…"

"Not until everyone's safe." Steve replied. "Everyone down there versus everyone up here? There's no math in that." Annabeth protested.

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it." Steve insisted.

"I didn't say we should leave." Natasha said. They all turned to look at her, shocked. "There's worse ways to go. Besides, where else am I gonna get a view like this?"

Nick Fury's voice crackled in their earbuds. "Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better." Percy turned around, hoping against hope to see something good.

A huge helicarrier was rising to meet them. "Nice, right?" Fury commented. "I pulled her out of the closet with a couple of friends. She's dusty, but she'll do."

Steve shook his head, grinning. "Fury, you son of a *censored*."

"Ooooh, you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Annabeth nudged Percy. "Percy, turn around." He complied. "What?"

Standing on the edge of the rock were the rest of the seven, including Nico, all decked out in their suits and weapons. Jason spun his steel _gladius._ "Hey, guys. Somebody call for backup?"

 **A/N Yay! We did it! Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. There'll probably be about two more chapters and then this story is done. But don't worry! Right after that one, there will be another story about the demigods in Civil War.**

 **Shout outs to:  
Gottalovebooks14 (As an answer to your review- You think I'm gonna reveal who dies in the snap? You'll just have to find out when I publish that story!)  
Zeta710  
Br0kenTh0rn  
DaughterofAthena223  
ShadeFireDragon  
TigerStripes153  
DullReign82  
mayito300**


	16. RIP Pietro Maximoff

**Chapter Sixteen: RIP Pietro Maximoff**

 **A/N Hey guys! Oh, you asked for a second-to-last chapter? Coming right up!**

 **(Percy)**

Percy had never been happier to see anyone in his life.

Well, okay, except for maybe when Percy saw Annabeth in New Rome for the first time in eight months. But this was a close second.

Annabeth ran over and hugged Piper. Percy grinned at Jason. "Hey, man. Nice of you to finally show up."

"Shut up, Jackson. Nice of you to finally invite us." Percy shrugged. "Well, we didn't exactly invite you. Fury brought you over, then?"

"Yeah." This time it was Leo who answered. "Didn't say much. 'So, there's this evil robot that Tony Stark created who's trying to wipe out all life on earth and the Avengers are fighting it, so you better come and help.' We were all just like, 'okayyyy.'"

"Literally just showed up at your apartment." Hazel put in. "Scared the heck out of your mom, Percy, but he got us on this plane. Luckily, Zeus didn't strike us out of the sky."

Steve walked over to them, and Hazel jumped. "It's okay." Annabeth assured her. "We told them. With permission, of course." She added when she saw Hazel's stricken face.

"The second wave is coming, folks. Suit up and get ready." Steve said and took his shield out of his back. "All right!" Leo said, rubbing his hands together. "Leo is ready to kick some robot butt. Where's the nearest one?"

"Leo." Hazel chided him. "This is serious."

"All right, all right!" Nick Fury's voice sounded in their earbuds. "We'll have time for a catch up later. You all need to get the civilians on these rescue boats." Over twenty life boats floated towards them to pick up civilians.

"This is SHIELD?" Pietro asked, also watching them. Steve had a look of satisfaction on his face. "This is what it's supposed to be."

"This is not so bad." Pietro replied. "Yeah, well, that's what you're thinking now." Leo said, and pulled a hammer from his tool belt. " _You_ didn't see them when they were capturing innocent teenagers-"

"Leo."

"And blackmailing them into joining the-"

"Leo!"

"Sorry."

What looked like the rest of Ultron's army came speeding towards the helicarrier. Jason looked ready to fly over and help, but luckily Tony's friend, Rhodey, came flying out in an Iron Man suit and shot most of them down. "Yes! Now this is gonna be a good story."

Tony flew over to help as well. "Yes, if you live through it."

"You think I can't hold my own?"

"We get through this, I'll hold your own."

"You had to make it weird."

The rest of the demigods flew into action, some quite literally, and starting beating the crap out of the robots. Leo shot high definition bolts of fire at the robots, melting their faces. Jason sent the occasional bolt of lightning at them, though most of the time he just stabbed them.

Unfortunately, charmspeak didn't work on robots, but Piper held her own anyway. Hazel sent pounds of rock at the robots, smashing them flat, and Nico just attacked them all. Frank's shapeshifting was so fluid; he would start out an eagle and end up a gorilla.

The rest of the Avengers' job was to load the rest of the civilians on to the boats. Percy, Annabeth, and Thor were fighting Ultron.

"You think you're saving anyone?" Ultron snarled. "I turn this key and drop this rock a little early, and it's still billions dead. Even you can't stop that."

Percy attacked as Thor was being squeezed to death. "I am Thor, son of Odin, and as long as there is life in my breast… I am running out of things to say! Are you ready?"

With a clang, Vision slammed Ultron with Thor's Hammer. "It's terribly well balanced." Vision commented.

"Well, if there's too much weight, you lose power on the swing, so," Thor replied.

"Guys! I've got a plan!" Tony said in their earbuds. _Well, it's about time_ , Percy wanted to say, but decided that wouldn't help the mood much. "We're out of time. They're coming for the core." Thor said.

"Avengers, time to work for a living." Tony said confidently, or with as much confidence as you could muster when you were over eight thousand feet in the air. "What do you think we've been doing?" Annabeth grumbled, but she and the rest of the demigods joined them in the church.

"Romanoff?" said Tony. "You and Banner better not be playing 'hide the zucchini'." Natasha landed in the church along with the Hulk. "Relax, Shell-Head. Not all of us can fly. What's the drill?"

Tony pointed to the Vibranium core. "This is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on this core, we lose." Ultron showed up and landed right next to them.

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor roared. Percy groaned. Something he had learned from fighting bad guys; you _never_ goad them. Ultron chuckled, and put up a hand. Hundreds of robots came climbing out of nowhere and stood at Ultron's side.

" _This_ is the best I can do. This is exactly what I hoped for. All of you, against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me?"

Tony looked at them all. "Well, like the old man said: Together." As a team, they all fought of the robots. Percy took a breath of the rapidly thinning oxygen and attacked. The rest of the seven did the same, though Percy could tell that they were running low on energy as well.

Sure, they were half-god, but there's only so much having a good constitution can do. Soon they would all be gasping like fish for air. However, they managed to destroy all of the robots.

Ultron looked slightly worried. "Well, with the benefit of hindsight-"The Hulk roared and knocked him far away and the robots started to retreat. "They'll try to leave the city." Thor said.

"We can't let them, not even one. Rhodey!" Tony called. "I'm on it." James Rhodes replied, and the War Machine attacked all the robots, Vision helping.

"We gotta move out." Steve said. "Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get back to the boats, I'll sweep for stragglers, be right behind you."

"What about the core?" Clint wondered. "I'll protect it." Wanda said. Everyone looked at her. "It's my job."

They all left except for Wanda. "Jason, you fly above us and see if there's any mortals." Percy said. "Got it." Jason rose on the winds and flew off. Steve shielded his eyes. "Jason can fly?"

Percy grinned. "Jason can fly." Steve shrugged like it wasn't the weirdest thing he'd seen that day.

They all made their way towards the boat. Clint and Natasha were talking conversationally. "I know what I need to do." Clint said. "The dining room! If I knock out that east wall, it'll make a nice work space for Laura, huh? Put up some baffling, she can't hear the kids running around, what do you think?"

Percy chuckled. He thought it was funny that now, when they might all die, Clint was talking about house improvement.

Natasha replied, "You guys always eat in the kitchen anyway."

"Not in the dining room."

"So get your butt on a boat."

They boarded a boat. Percy gripped Annabeth's hand tightly. "Uh, Annabeth?"

"What?"

"In case I don't get through this-"

"Shut up."

"Okay. But-"

"Quiet, Seaweed Brain. We're all getting through this. Shut up and don't tempt the Fates."

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl."

Piper grinned. "That was fun, eh?" Leo put in. "Kicked some robot booty, made the Avengers appreciate us, saved the world for, what, the fifth time? All in a day's work, right?" Piper laughed.

"Thor, I'm gonna need you at the church." Tony said. "Is this the last of them?" Thor asked. Jason flew over and landed in one of the boats. "Yep. We got 'em al." Jason replied.

"You know if this works, maybe we don't walk away." Tony said conversationally like they were discussing what the weather would be like that day. "Maybe not." Thor said, and strode towards the church.

Then Percy noticed Clint holding a kid as one of Ultron's ships flew towards them. "Oh, no." Percy stood up. Annabeth saw what he was looking at and grabbed his arm. "No, Percy!" He shook it off and ran towards them, but it was too late.

He stared in horror as the ship started shooting. When the dust cleared, Percy expected to find two bodies. Instead he only found one. Pietro stood upright, wobbling slightly.

There were almost ten bullet holes in him. Percy's mouth opened in shock, but then in grief. Pietro had taken the shots for them. He had sacrificed himself to save a little boy and Clint. Percy didn't even try to save him, because that many shots meant death. Pietro pointed at them and smiled a bit.

"You didn't see… _that_ coming." Pietro Maximoff, twin brother of Wanda Maximoff, collapsed on the ground, dead. Percy fell to his knees and felt for a pulse. There wasn't any.

Percy heard a scream of despair from the church and knew Wanda had felt Pietro's death. A blast of red light shot out of building and destroyed every last robot.

Percy shook not only from grief, but from pity for Wanda. They were twins, so they were closer than a brother and sister could ever be. Meanwhile Clint just stared at the body in shock, and then pointed the boy towards his mother. He ran off.

Clint grabbed one of Pietro's arms and motioned for Percy to do the same. Together they hauled Pietro Maximoff to one of the boats and Clint collapsed on the bench. Percy stumbled towards Annabeth and sat down.

"It's okay, Percy, it wasn't your fault." She said soothingly. Percy didn't say anything.

"Thor, Jason, on my mark!" Tony yelled. Jason jumped out of the boat and closed his eyes. Storm clouds gathered, and he and Thor made the biggest lightning bolt in the history of lightning. Tony fired a powerful blast at the core at the same time.

Jason quickly flew back on to the boat. "Now!" Tony shouted. Thor swung his hammer and hit the lever that would start the rock to fall.

The city exploded, and then started to free fall. At the last second, Vision swooped in, grabbed Wanda, and flew out. The people of Sokovia and the Avengers boarded the helicarrier, and it started to land.

It was only on the ground, safe on earth again, and then Percy realized: Bruce was missing.

 **A/N Oh my gosh guys I felt so horrible killing Pietro. It was even worse than watching him die in the movie. I am sooo sorry, but it wouldn't have worked for the storyline. My apologies. Tomorrow, next chapter, coming up! It's the final chapter of this story.**

 **Shout out to reviewers:  
NinjaFang1331  
Gottalovebooks14  
ShadeFireDragon  
Trey Alexander  
myers4girls  
mannbritney2003  
skeltor  
te amour**


	17. TheyAllLivedHappilyEverAfterJKHAHAHA

**Chapter Seventeen: And They All Lived Happily Ever After JUST KIDDING HAHAHAHA-  
A/N It's the final chapter! Yay! I'll do a longer author's note at the end. Not very long chapter since there aren't any problems… yet. Que evil laugh.**

 **(Percy)**

The Ultron crisis was over.

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo would be moving to the new Avengers facility in Upstate New York. Frank and Hazel were going back to Camp Jupiter, because Frank had some Praetor duties and Hazel wanted to be with him. They were going to keep their eyes open, however, and would come for Avengers duties whenever they thought they were needed. Nico was going back to Camp Half-Blood to stay with Will.

As for the rest of the seven, they would stay with the Avengers. Annabeth had brought up the issue of technology with the rest of the seven.

"We're too close to it." She said. "We don't want to endanger the rest of the team, but we can't ask them to get rid of all of their technology."

Leo leaned forward. "Yeah, about that." Everyone looked at him. "I've been doing some research, and I figured out something. If you spend enough time around technology, if you can survive the monster attacks, you basically just develop immunity to the flare that shoots up whenever demigods use technology."

Percy grinned. "Seriously? That's awesome." Leo looked sheepish. "Yeah, I think you two are immune," Leo indicated Percy and Annabeth. "But the rest of us need to spend a bit more time around it."

Annabeth looked impressed. "Nice. Well, that clears up that issue. I had another one, however." She turned on the TV. "FRIDAY, bring up yesterday's news report, please." Tony had given the demigods permission to control his new A.I.

The television turned on and yesterday's news report turned on. An American reporter was showing glimpses of the demigods in their outfits.

"Now eight new people have joined the Avengers." The reporter girl announced. "All with varying capabilities." On the screen showed shots of each of them in their suits. "According to theories from the internet, these new Avengers' names are as follows: Tsunami, Owl, Shock, Charm, Ghost King, Platinum, Shapeshifter, and Blaze." Annabeth paused the video, and then looked accusingly at Leo.

"Did you 'accidently' leak our names on the internet?" Leo tried to look innocent. "Uh… maybe. I just thought it would help the world recognize us! And I used an anonymous name." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Just as long as you don't leak our actual names, we'll be fine." Leo shrugged. "I'm not _that_ stupid."

"Could've fooled me." Piper said jokingly.

"Well," Annabeth finished. "Hopefully we'll have a good long break before the next crisis. And I'm not stupid enough to say there isn't going to be another one. Avengers attract trouble, so everyone be on your guard. Don't do anything without a mask. Stay inconspicuous. And above all, don't let Tony Stark get the last word."

That last part was said sarcastically, and everyone laughed. Leo, Percy, and Tony had an ongoing sarcastic battle where whoever had the last word won. So far, the score was Tony: twenty one. Percy: twenty three, and Leo: thirty-five. It was a pretty close battle.

They all left.

Percy cornered Thor the day before he left. "I need to tell you about my dream." Percy informed Thor of what he had had a vision of on the quinjet. Thor frowned. "I have never heard of this 'Mad Titan'. However, I'll keep my eyes open. I'll be leaving tomorrow for search of more Infinity Stones. In the meantime, you, Perseus Jackson, will need to keep this mortals in line." He clapped Percy on the back.

The next day, Percy and Annabeth walked down the hall to see Thor back to Asgard. They caught up to Tony, Steve, and Thor just as they were having an intense argument about something.

"But if you put the hammer in an elevator-"Steve Rogers said.

"Elevator would still go up." Tony argued.

"Elevator's not worthy." Steve sighed.

"Hey, guys." Percy put in. "To be fair, the elevator in question has been lifting annoying people for who knows how long. I'd say that makes it pretty worthy."

Thor chuckled. "I'm going to miss these little talks of ours." He said.

"Not if you don't leave." Tony replied.

"I have no choice." Thor said. "The Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. That is no coincidence. Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. But once all these pieces are in position…"

"Triple Yahtzee?" Tony quipped. "You think you can find out what's coming?" Steve asked.

"I do." Thor answered confidently. "Besides this one, there's nothing that can't be explained." Thor said farewell, and the Bifrost seared the grass.

Once the rainbow was gone, Thor had disappeared. Tony stared at the intricate patterns in the grass. "That man has _no_ respect for proper greenery."

Percy smiled and walked off to his room that was right next to Annabeth's. Percy was pretty sure that nothing worse than Ultron would come up that the Avengers couldn't handle. Of course, he wasn't counting on the team getting split up.

But that's another story.

 **The End**

 **A/N YAYAYAYAYYAY we did it! This is actually my first story that I finished. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed, or favorited and kept me writing this story. You guys are all amazing. For those of you who want more PJO/Avengers stuff (I know I do) be on the lookout for my second story in this series: Percy Jackson: Civil War.**

 **As you can probably tell, this story will follow the events of Captain America: Civil War. It won't be very long, however, because the demigods won't really be involved in the whole Zemo thing. They will, however, be in the airport and fight each other.**

 **I have had so many suggestions from reviewers about who's on whose side. I've already decided who is, and I'm sorry if that disappointed you, but that's how this storyline is playing out.**

 **Percy Jackson: Civil War will be out tomorrow on schedule. Please review that one as well!**

 **-the8horcrux**

 **Shout out to reviewers:  
NinjaFang1331  
DaughterofAthena223  
Br0kenTh0rn (thanks for your awesome reviews and suggestions, please don't be mad at me if I don't do all of your suggestions)  
Gottalovebooks14  
mannbritney2003  
ShadeFireDragon**


	18. Percy Jackson: Civil War Alert

**This is just an alert to everyone that I just published my new story in this series called 'Percy Jackson: Civil War. Please everyone who liked this story go and check it out and please leave a review!**

 **-the8horcrux**


End file.
